


The Aural Avengers 2

by chanelmaximoff



Series: The Aural Avengers [2]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Glee, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Anal Sex, Best Friends, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Breaking Up & Making Up, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bullying, Cheerleaders, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Dysfunctional Family, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Football, Forbidden Love, Gay Bucky Barnes, Glee References, Hurt Bucky Barnes, Hurt Steve Rogers, Love Triangles, Making Love, Making Out, Minor Violence, Multi, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Bruce Banner, Protective Steve Rogers, Protective Tony Stark, Sex, Slow Burn, Slushies, Steve Rogers Needs a Hug, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:28:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 38,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28350906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chanelmaximoff/pseuds/chanelmaximoff
Summary: Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T'Challa and Thor are all amped up and eager to continue on their journey as the Aural Avengers for their second year of competing. They're even more excited for the opportunity to bring home the national title. But will fighting, relationship drama, backstabbing, and cheating end up ruining all of their hard work and chances? Welcome to junior year at Shield High School.The second entry into the Aural Avengers story.A messy, cringey, fantastic mash-up between the Marvel Cinematic Universe & Glee.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Brunnhilde | Valkyrie/Carol Danvers, Carol Danvers/Peter Quill, Carol Danvers/Tony Stark, Gamora/Peter Quill, Gamora/Thor (Marvel), James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Nakia (Black Panther)/T'Challa
Series: The Aural Avengers [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1429918
Comments: 5
Kudos: 9





	1. Junior Year

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's the first week back to school from summer break. And with that, comes many changes.
> 
> What does the first week of junior year have in store for the Aural Avengers?

**March 18, 2013.**

_Bruce walks over and takes the stool next to hers. “Well, to do that, I would have to at least get your name.” He pats himself on the back for still being able to be smooth even while drunk._

_The woman snickers. “Winny,” she says, extending a hand for Bruce to shake._

_“Hey, Winny. I’m Bruce,” Bruce responds. “Can I buy you a drink?”_

_Bruce is drunk. In fact, Bruce is so drunk, that he doesn’t feel his phone vibrating in his back pocket._

On the other end of the line is Natasha, who’s feeling a million different emotions.

All she wants in that moment is to hear the sound of Bruce’s voice. Because for all of the ups and downs their relationship has taken over the course of the school year, Bruce has always been the only one who knows how best to comfort Natasha.

She tries him one more time, but it also goes to voicemail.

“Hey there, you’ve reached Bruce Banner. Leave me a message and I’ll get back to you as soon as I can,” Bruce’s answering machine speaks.

“Bruce, h…” Natasha speaks, then cuts herself off. She ultimately hangs up the phone. “What are you doing?” She asks herself aggressively.

She walks over to the mirror. “You can’t just call him up and beg him to help make everything better… Especially after the way you treated him the last few months.”

Natasha splashes her face with cold water, then proceeds to the bed to zip up her last suitcase. Once she’s ready, she exits the house that she’s spent the last couple of years living in. Unfortunately, the house belongs to Matt, and leaving means having to build a new home for herself since she’d moved out of her apartment the first year she and Matt began dating. But on the other hand, the house belongs to Matt, and his name is on all documentation relating to it, which means all that’s left for her to do is pack her stuff and leave.

So, that’s exactly what she’s does. She takes three large suitcases, several laundry baskets and garbage bags full of items, and fills her vehicle up. Once her items are stuffed into the car, Natasha reaches into the pocket of her coat to retrieve a photo of her and Matt that once stood on the coffee table in the living room. She walks over to the porch, rips the photo in half, and lets the two pieces fall.

Natasha’s sad, angry, afraid, and most of all, she’s humiliated. She’s always dreamed of the perfect husband, the beautiful house with the white picket fence, and at least three children. She thought she was finally on the cusp of having all of those dreams come true when Matt proposed to her. She thought Matt was going to be her perfect husband. Sadly, she couldn’t have been more wrong.

She hadn’t known it until it was too late, but Matt was a deranged, sick man, with insecurities up the wazoo. Or rather, is. And now he’s most likely going to spend at least a few months in prison, and Natasha has to deal with the aftermath of it all. Her fellow colleagues and the students at Shield are all going to talk, which will no doubt cause the information to spread like wildfire around town.

Natasha finds herself shaking. She places her hands on the steering wheel and does her usual routine to normalize her heart rate. It takes seventeen minutes for her anxiety to subside. Once it does, she turns her vehicle on, backs up out of the driveway, and takes one final look at the house.

As she makes her way onto the highway to head out to parents’ house, she ponders ringing Bruce one more time, but ultimately refuses.

* * *

**August 23, 2013.**

“Good morning, Shield High Avengers,” a squeaky clean fifteen-year old boy speaks to a camera. “I’m Peter Parker, freshman member of the yearbook committee, and for my first day task, I’m interviewing the Aural Avengers, Shield’s glee club, for the annual Back-to-School Club Catch-up Videos! First up, I’m joined by national cheerleading champions, Valkyrie Parrington and Carol Danvers. Good morning, ladies. So, how were your summers?”

Valkyrie glares at the camera guy, obviously another freshman, who’s got the device pointed in her face, and then back at this Peter kid. “Sorry, but I make it a point not to talk to freshmen on the first day of school,” she says.

“Our summers were good. Valkyrie went on a trip to Mexico to visit family for a few weeks. People thought I went with her, but actually I spent most of the summer lost in the sewers,” Carol shares with Peter, speaking directly into the microphone in Peter’s hand.

Peter looks at her, puzzled. Then, Tony runs up and tosses an arm around Carol’s shoulder. “And then she spent the other half of the summer with me,” he says aloud, kissing his girlfriend on the cheek.

“And _you_ are?” Peter asks, holding up the microphone.

“Tony Stark. Glee Club’s second in command, and linebacker of the football team. Great to meet you,” Tony says, extending a welcoming hand.

“Ugh,” Valkyrie murmurs, slamming her locker shut and walking off. Tony takes note of this.

“And how was your summer, Tony?”

“It was fantastic. You know, I spent a lot of time working, I spent a lot of time hanging out with my girl here. It was awesome. Especially because we also got to hang out with our other friends, Gamora Whoberi and Peter Quill, who are also dating, so it’s always a fun time when you get to double.”

“They _were_ also dating,” Carol corrects. “But they broke up during the summer. Then, Gamora started dating Thor, who’s also in the glee club and also on the football team. They met at their summer job at the pool where they were both life-guards.”

“Oh, there they are right now,” Tony says, pointing to the new couple.

Gamora and Thor walk down the hall, hand-in-hand.

“Thanks for the information, guys!” Peter exclaims as he and the camera guy, Ned, chase down the other couple.

“Gamora and Thor! I’m Peter, and this is Ned. We’re with the yearbook committee with a very burning question: how was your summer?”

“Nice to meet you, Peter. My summer was really good,” Gamora says. “I got my first summer job, which was really fun, and I got to connect with a really special guy.” Thor smiles down at her. The height difference between the pairing is very notable.

“So, tell me, how long did it take after your breakup with Peter Quill for you to move on with Thor?” Peter asks abruptly.

Gamora’s face drops instantly and Thor can feel her tense up just from their hands locked together. Before Gamora has an anxiety attack on camera, Thor decides to cut in. “Hey, you know what, Peter? There’s Nakia and Sharon. They’re in the glee club with us, and they’ll probably have more exciting answers than us. Sharon had a baby last year.”

“Okay, good to know, thanks!” Peter says, turning his back on them to chase down the two girls. “Follow me, Ned.”

“Nakia! Sharon! I’m Peter with yearbook, here in honor of Back-to-School Club Catch-Up, and I just have to ask how the summer treated you both? You do anything exciting?”

“Not particularly,” Nakia admits. “I spent a lot of time with my church choir since our glee club schedule kept me too busy to do it last year. _And_ I volunteered a lot for my youth group.”

“As did I. It’s really important to give back to the community. And I also spent a lot of my summer scooping ice cream and getting back into the swing of things as a newly single gal,” Sharon says. “Unlike Nakia here, who’s basically dating T’Challa Udaku but is too stubborn to admit it.”

Nakia waves her hand dismissively. “Girl, you play too much,” she says, blushing.

“So, I heard you had a baby last year. How difficult do you think it’ll be to have to take care of a baby and be a high school junior at the same time?”

Nakia and Sharon are both taken aback at the question. “Well, actually, I gave my baby up for adoption. So, I won’t really have to worry about that,” Sharon replies.

“Are you both looking forward to anything this school year?” Peter asks, moving on.

“Yeah, I’m looking forward to beating Bucky out for more solos in glee club, because Nakia Shauku is feeling _extra_ pretty this year,” she says with a smile.

“And Bucky is?”

“He’s basically the lead vocalist of our glee club,” Sharon says. “He’s right over there by that vending machine with that tall blonde guy.”

“And who’s the blonde guy with him?”

“Steve Rogers, quarterback of the football team,” Nakia says.

“Awesome, thanks,” Peter says, pulling Ned’s arm and running off.

“Bucky! Steve! Hi, Peter with yearbook. My camera man Ned and I just have to ask how your summer was?”

Nerves run up both boys’ spines. Probably because they almost got caught and filmed being too close for comfort, which is going to be shown during morning announcements to the entire school.

“It was… Pretty uneventful,” Steve says as he subtly adds space between him and Bucky.

“Yeah, same here,” Bucky adds.

“Well, anything in particular you guys looking forward to this year?” Peter asks.

“Heck yeah. Hoping to win a national title for both football _and_ glee club this year,” Steve says.

“Glee club, huh? I wouldn’t have pegged glee club for a popular club but there sure are a ton of you football dudes in it. Maybe I’ll have to re-consider that opinion,” Peter admits.

“Take it from me, Pete. Glee club is _definitely_ cool,” Steve says, right before a blueberry flavored slush hits him square in the face, and a grape flavored comes crashing down on Bucky.

Peter and Ned watch in pure terror.

“Taste the rainbow, glee-yotch!” Clint Barton shouts as he, Aldrich Killian and Brock Rumlow walk off in hysterical laughter.

“Did you get that?” Peter asks Ned with a shocked look painted across his face.

“I sure did,” Ned replies, laughing.

“Awesome. Cut the camera! Let’s head back to yearbook.”

* * *

[Aural Avengers:]  
 _Where they at, where they at,_  
 _Where they at, where they at,_  
 _Where they at, where they at,_  
 _Where they at, come on now_

 _If you want to go and take a ride wit me  
We three-wheelin' in the fo' with the gold D's  
Oh why do I live this way?  
(Hey) Must be the money!  
  
In the club on the late night, feelin' right  
Lookin' tryin' to spot somethin' real nice  
Lookin' for a little shorty hot and horny  
So that I can take home (I can take home)  
  
She can be 18 (18) wit an attitude  
Or 19 kind of snotty actin' real rude  
But as long as you a thicky thicky thick  
Girl you know that it's on (Know that it's on)  
  
I peep something comin' towards me up the dance floor  
Sexy and real slow (hey)  
Sayin' she was peepin' and I dig the last video  
So when Nelly, can we go; how could I tell her no?  
Her measurements were 36-25-34  
_ _  
I_ _like the way you brush your hair_ _  
And I like those stylish clothes you wear  
I like the way the light hit the ice and glare  
And I can see you moving way over there_

Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, and Thor all burst into fits of laughter once their spontaneous jam session comes to an end. It’s the first time that all twelve of them have been together in the choir room since the last day of school last spring. Steve puts his guitar back down as Sam walks back over to his chair from the drum set. The song was the duo’s idea, as Sam wanted to put his summer drumming lessons to good use.

There’s definitely an odd aura in the room, on account of many things having changed since last year: Sam and Sharon & Gamora and Peter breaking up; Bucky and Steve & Thor and Gamora getting together; Carol and Tony becoming a fully realized couple; T’Challa and Nakia continuing their flirtmance. But they do their best to ignore it considering it’s a happy occasion.

“I have missed this so much,” Nakia says aloud. The group all agree with nods and such.

“Can we never have a summer break again? We should all just lock ourselves inside the school next summer so that we don’t ever have to be apart,” Carol adds.

They all share looks between themselves. “I might love you guys, but I don’t love you guys _that_ much,” Sam teases, garnering laughs.

Then, Bruce comes running into the room. “Aural Avengers!” He shouts excitedly. The group all hoot and holler as they greet their teacher. “Wow. I can’t tell you guys how much I’ve been looking forward to the day where I’d walk into the choir room and see all your smiling faces again. And hear those killer vocals, which by the way, I could hear from halfway across the school,” Bruce says.

“We couldn’t help ourselves, Mr. Banner,” Bucky says. “We were pretty eager to get right back to it.”

“Hey, I can’t say I blame you. I know you’re all probably tired of my stories from back in the day, but those of us in glee club always used to say that back to school from summer break always felt like Christmas day. Some of my all-time favorite performances are from our first day back. Mrs. Grey would always have the best songs for us to perform to get us back into the groove,” Bruce shares. The kids all smile at this.

“So, what song you got for us to tackle, Mr. B?” Sam asks.

Bruce blushes. “All in good time, Sam. We’ve got some more important things to discuss right now.”

“Like Thor’s haircut?” Steve teases. Over the summer, Thor cut his long mane and replaced it with a shorter cut.

The group all laugh as Thor rolls his eyes. “Haha, very funny,” he replies sarcastically.

“Well, yes, because it’s a very nice haircut, Thor,” Bruce assures. “Actually, I’m just now noticing that most of you have new hairdos, and they all look great.”

Gamora added pink to her already red and black wavy hair, while Nakia traded in her box braids for an afro. Additionally, Sharon dyed her hair platinum blonde, while Carol is sporting straight-across bangs with her cheerios high-pony. Steve and Tony also have shorter cuts.

“But no, that’s not it. Nationals are in New York City this year. And if all goes according to plan, we are going!” Bruce says. The kids clap and cheer. Bucky seems particularly enthusiastic. New York represents everything he’s been working toward: broadway and success. “However, if we want to guarantee our place there, if we want to clean sweep the competition this year, we are going to need to get out there and encourage other kids to join the glee club.”

Most of the kids are confused. “Wait, why do we need new members?” Carol questions.

“Don’t get me wrong. It’s not that we _need_ new members, because I know that there’s enough talent in this room to get us a win at any competition, but that’s the one thing we lack strategically in comparison to Throat Explosion… And most glee clubs. We have twelve members, just as every glee club needs in order to compete, but others typically have between fifteen and twenty. The Acafellas at Regionals, for example, had fourteen members. And the more members a glee club has, the more intense and impressive their choreography is able to be.”

“Mr. Banner’s right you guys. You didn’t see Throat Explosion at Regionals. They were epic. As much as I dislike sharing the spotlight, I don’t think it would hurt to get more members,” Bucky shares.

“I’m with Bucky and Mr. Banner on this one,” Steve adds, placing a supportive hand on his boyfriend’s thigh.

“Gross,” says Carol. Bucky and Steve glare at her.

“We’ll just have to trust each other on this, guys. Now again, if we don’t end up recruiting, it’s not a loss. But if we do, it’s only going to benefit us in the long run,” Bruce says. “So, back to what we were discussing before, since I’ve been a little distracted on account of being later than usual with all of my class preparations, I thought I’d leave things up to you. Considering some of us are still transitioning from summer break to back to school, like yours truly, your assignment for the week is to perform a song relating to anything eventful that happened during your summer breaks. Then, for our big group performance, we’re going to perform a song of your choosing at the back to school assembly.”

“Wow, getting heckled during a performance and it’s only our first week back. Good idea, Mr. Banner,” Sharon says sarcastically.

“I was thinking it might inspire an audition or two, Sharon,” Mr. Banner replies. “Now, moving onto our final order of business, heading to New York for Nationals means we are going to need to do some serious fundraising to pay our way there. So, even though it’s only August and Nationals aren’t until the end of next May, you guys might want to start brainstorming ideas for that now.”

Then, the bell cuts him off.

“Alright, see you guys later,” Bruce says as he makes his way into his office.

The kids all disperse, heading for various different classrooms. Bucky takes notice of the way Steve’s hand immediately lets go of his as soon as they head out of the choir room.

“Alright, I’ll see you later,” Steve says with a smile.

“Yeah, see you,” Bucky says, forcing a smile himself.

From a few feet away, Nakia and Gamora pick up on the boys’ interaction. They share a knowing look, causing Nakia to whip out her phone and write up a text to Bucky.

_“Hey! Meet me and Gamora out on the bleachers for lunch!!! (:”_

Seconds later, Bucky replies. _“Suree!”_

* * *

“There he is!” Nakia exclaims as Bucky approaches the girls.

Bucky waves and smiles at them. “How’s the first day treating you two?” He asks, taking a seat right by them.

“I have Clint Barton in my math class… I want to puke,” Gamora says.

Bucky grimaces. “Gross. But hey, at least now if Clint messes with you, you can just get your new big, buff boyfriend to kick his ass.”

Gamora blushes. “Ugh, let’s not. I feel like I’ve been having this same conversation all day so far.”

“So, how did that happen? _When_ did that happen?” Bucky asks. “I feel so out of the loop. We all only managed to hang out twice this summer!”

“Well, I got a summer job at the Aqua Zone lifeguarding. I had just completed my two weeks of training when all of a sudden my boss tells me a new member was joining the staff. Low and behold, it was Thor. He worked there last summer too, I guess. We ended up getting scheduled together often, so we started talking a lot. In fact, he and I talked more in two shifts than we did all of last year,” Gamora says with a laugh. “Anyways, I found myself falling for him. So, when he asked me on a date… I couldn’t say no.”

Bucky’s smiling from ear to ear. “Gamora Whoberi. You are a brand-new woman,” he teases. Nakia and Gamora both chuckle. “So, how did you break that news to Pete?”

Gamora rolls her eyes. “As awful as it is to say, it wasn’t hard. Something happened to him this summer. I never found out what it was, because he refused to let me in. But whatever it was, it changed his mood. He just got really… Bitter? Angry? I don’t know. He was acting like a totally different person. But he also ignored me all the time and blew off a few dates. The night Thor asked me out was actually on a night Peter and I had a date scheduled and he just never called. But don’t worry, I broke up with him before Thor and I went out.”

Bucky frowns at this. To think that Peter might’ve changed from his regular kind, laid back, and easily approachable self to angry made Bucky sad. “Damn. Well, I can’t blame you. Especially when you consider the fact that Thor kind of looks like an actual Greek god.”

Nakia laughs as Gamora blushes, yet again.

“Bucky, can I be honest about something?” Nakia asks. Bucky nods as he takes a bite of his cheese bun. “Gamora and I, we… Noticed you and Steve… Leaving glee club.”

Bucky frowns. “You saw that?”

The girls nod. “So, what’s going on there?”

Bucky sighs. “I don’t know. Steve and I, we had a good summer. No, we had a great summer, actually.”

“Bleh, try to keep it PG please,” Nakia says.

The trio laugh. “Shut up, Nakia. We didn’t _do_ anything. But we did have a lot of fun. We went to drive-in movies, we went on walks at Prospect Park. It was fun. But you guys know what’s up with Steve. He’s a living, walking secret. His dad is… Coming out is out of the question for Steve. Especially because he’s still _very_ confused. So much so that I could barely get him to talk about it this summer.”

“So, you are still dating? Just, in secrecy?” Gamora asks in clarification.

“Yes.” Bucky confirms. The girls squeal at this. “Don’t get too excited, please. It was one thing when we were able to hide out and roam freely every day. But being back at school, I’m worried it’s going to change everything.”

“How so?”

“Well, first of all, because he’s just as worried about Barton and Rumlow and the football guys finding out about us as he is about his father. He’s going to be on fight or flight mode every time I’m around him, just like he was when that Parker kid interviewed us and when he basically threw my hand off of his when we walked out of the choir room.” The girls nod in understanding. “And, second of all, there’s _that_ ,” he adds, pointing across the field to Steve, who’s striking up a conversation with Sharon.

Nakia and Gamora avert their attention to the pair. “Sharon? The girl’s harmless. I’m fairly certain that that’s their first conversation since last year,” Nakia says.

“But I’m pretty sure he’s not over her,” Bucky replies sadly.

“Why do you say that?” Gamora asks.

“Steve keeps a journal… And I caught him writing in it one day. All I managed to see before he shut it closed were the words _‘over’_ and _‘Sharon’.’_ ”

Nakia and Gamora share a look. “Well, Bucky, I think you’re in the clear. If he really wasn’t over her and still wanted her, he would’ve reached out by now. And he hasn’t,” Nakia says.

“And he’s also with _you_ ,” Gamora adds. “Besides, he could’ve been writing about literally anything.”

Bucky half smiles. “Thanks, guys. But I don’t know. For as good as things were during the summer, I can’t help but still be hesitant. Yes, because it’s my first relationship and I don’t want my heart broken, but also because It’s going to be hell having to continue to keep this a secret. And I don’t know how long Steve’s going to want to do it for.”

“Hey, you’ve never once mentioned desperately wanting a boyfriend. You’re Bucky Barnes. For the entire time we’ve known you, you’ve been about one thing and one thing only: performing. So, if it’s not meant to be, it’s not meant to be. But performing will always be there for you,” Nakia says.

“And we will too,” Gamora says.

Bucky smiles and immediately moves to hug them. He’s definitely missed his friends, and he’s grateful that they get the opportunity to see one another every day again.

* * *

Steve and Bucky are parked in front of the Sanctorum Drive-In Theatre, waiting for their showing of _Kick-Ass 2_. It’s their first date in roughly two weeks, since Steve’s been crazy busy coming up with plays for football. They’re parked as far from the screen as possible.

“How was your day, babe?” Steve asks his boyfriend.

Bucky shrugs. “Extremely tedious.”

Steve nods. “Totally, mine too… Well, at least I think it was. What’s tedious?”

Bucky laughs. “Like, slow or uneventful.”

“Oh, then yeah, definitely same. I haven’t even heard anything about football. We don’t know who the hell is coaching, or if we’re even going to get a coach.”

“Oh, come on. Principal Fury’s obsessed with football. Besides, Shield hasn’t won the state championship in years. He’s got to be hungry for it by now.”

Steve agrees. “That’s true. And since Murdock was an awful coach, he’s probably excited to find someone better.”

“So, I saw you talking to Sharon today. How did that go?” Bucky questions abruptly.

“Meh. We spoke for like ten seconds. It was pretty basic chit chat,” Steve says.

“Mm,” Bucky hums with a nod.

The screen finally turns on, and the previews begin. Steve takes a handful of popcorn into his mouth. He then looks at Bucky through his peripherals. He looks bothered.

“Are you okay?” Steve asks.

“Yeah,” Bucky says blankly.

“Alright, what’s wrong? You’re mad I spoke to Sharon?”

Bucky shakes his head. “Nope. Not at all.”

Steve’s face drops. “Bucky… You’re a very easy person to read. You’re mad about something, so let’s talk about it.”

“Why did you park all the way back here?” Bucky finally asks.

Steve looks lost. “What do you mean?”

“I mean, we saw seven movies this summer. We always parked way up closer, around the first row of vehicles. What made you want to park all the way back here today?”

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. I just picked a spot. Serious.”

“Is there also a reason you went and got both of our popcorns by yourself, as opposed to both of us going?”

Steve rolls his eyes. “Bucky, no.”

“Can I ask you something?”

“Okay,” Steve says hesitantly.

“Are you ashamed to be with me?”

Steve groans. “Bucky, I promise you. I’m not.”

“It just sucks because even though you only talked to her for ten seconds, you looked so comfortable talking to Sharon. Whereas every time we’re anywhere but the choir room, you put at least two feet of distance between us.”

“Bucky, that has nothing to do with you, and _everything_ to do with me,” Steve confesses. “I love you. You know I do. I tried so hard to prove that to you all summer. But I still have to be careful. I don’t know what my father would do if he found out about me, but I know it wouldn’t be pretty in the slightest. There would be no rainbow cake or anything of the sorts. Probably just a hole in the wall, and a ton of screaming. And the same goes for my teammates. Because even though their opinions don’t matter, a nice hard beating to my face will. So, yes, I know it’s awful, but I have to put physical distance between us for my own safety. And yeah, fine, that’s why I parked back here. And that’s why I went to get our popcorn. But that doesn’t take away from how much I love you.”

Bucky holds back tears. He looks around to see if anybody’s watching and once he knows he’s clear, gives his boyfriend a chaste kiss. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay,” Steve says.

“It does really suck, though, Steve. Because I love you too. And I spent all summer fantasizing about getting to go public with our relationship, to show everyone that I’m extremely proud to be Steve Rogers’ boyfriend, and now I just feel like we’ve taken one step forward, two steps back.”

Steve nods. “I agree. I know how fucked up this is. I’m the happiest I’ve been in a long time and I can’t even properly show it. But this is what needs to be done for now. And if you love me like I love you, can you just promise me that you’ll respect this? And that you’ll just be patient with me, and won’t fault me for this? I promise, we will get there eventually. I don’t want to be hiding for the rest of my time in high school, but this is all _still_ very new territory for me, even months later.”

Bucky grabs hold of Steve’s hand and kisses his knuckle. “Okay. I promise. We will make this work. And I will work on my patience.”

Steve looks around at the other vehicles just as Bucky had done a few minutes earlier. “Okay, looks like we’re good.”

“Good for what?”

“Good for this,” Steve says, leaping over onto his boyfriend and making out with him.

Bucky does love Steve. And he knows how much Steve loves him. So, he needs to respect his boyfriend’s wishes. Bucky only realizes how blessed he’s really been with his own father when he thinks of Joseph Rogers. So, if hiding for just a while longer is all it’s going to take for them to eventually become that power couple Bucky has dreamt of them being, then he’ll take it.

The rest of the evening goes perfectly, up until Steve gets a text. His phone is on the dashboard, and Bucky can see the text has come from Sharon.

Later that night, upon being dropped back off at home, Bucky watches the night sky, singing the song he would perform in glee club this week if it wouldn't cause yet another rift between him and his boyfriend.

[Bucky:]  
 _I still remember the third of December, me in your sweater_  
 _You said it looked better on me than it did you_  
 _Only if you knew how much I liked you_  
 _But I watch your eyes as she_

_Walks by_   
_What a sight for sore eyes_   
_Brighter than the blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerised while I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_   
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_I wish I were Heather_

_Watch as she stands with her, holding your hand_   
_Put your arm 'round her shoulder, now I'm getting colder_   
_But how could I hate her, she's such an angel_   
_But then again, kinda wish she were dead as she_

_Walks by_   
_What a sight for sore eyes_   
_Brighter than the blue sky_   
_She's got you mesmerised while I die_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_   
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_I wish I were Heather_

_Oh, I wish I were Heather_   
_Oh, oh, I wish I were Heather_

_Why would you ever kiss me?_   
_I'm not even half as pretty_   
_You gave her your sweater, it's just polyester_   
_But you like her better_   
_I wish I were_

* * *

“So?!” Sharon shouts as she jumps onto Nakia’s bed. “How was the first day of junior year?”

“Really good. This year’s going to be such a breeze,” Nakia answers.

“Well, that makes one of us,” Sharon says, quite bothered.

“Why, what happened?”

“Nothing. And that’s just it,” Sharon admits. “Nakia, the first day of school last year, I walked into school captain of the cheerios, without a single care in the world. Or so I thought, at least. I’m the first girl in Shield High history who managed to get captain during her sophomore year. I remember Valkyrie, Carol, and I having to eat lunch on the quad because we couldn’t fit at a lunch table with the rest of the cheerios and all of our football playing boyfriends. This year, I had maybe two people say hi to me, and I sat with my freshman cousin at lunch.”

Nakia scoffs. “But why is that a problem? Do you really still care about all that stuff? Being a cheerio, being popular?”

“Yes. And I know it’s sad to even admit it, but yes. I do care about it. I miss it,” Sharon says. “This _can’t_ be what God has planned for me. I put in a lot of work in order to achieve the successes I did.”

Nakia shrugs. “Well, you could always find another club to join. Maybe then, you can work your way back up the social ladder somehow.”

“Nakia, I’m in the glee club. It doesn’t matter what club I join. I’m still going to have a big, fat target on my forehead,” Sharon explains.

“Well, hey, maybe you should get back together with Sam? Maybe he has an idea?” Nakia teases.

“Not! Funny!” Sharon screams into a pillow.

Then, Nakia’s phone rings. It’s T’Challa.

“Why aren’t you answering? It’s probably your boyfriend,” Sharon says, still in her pillow.

“Because I’m playing hard to get. Just taking your advice from back in the summer,” Nakia confesses. “And clearly it’s working if he’s still calling.”

Sharon comes up for air. “I’m so proud,” she says, hugging Nakia.

The two girls have grown immensely ever since Sharon moved into the Shauku house. Sometimes the mere thought of them being friends still shocks Nakia to her core. Exactly one year prior, the two hated one another. And here they are now, living together and being best friends. But life is funny like that sometimes. You can find exactly what you’re looking for in the most unlikely of places, or people: Nakia found someone who could help her overcome her eating disorder, and Sharon found someone who could help her through her pregnancy.

Sharon notices the sad look on her best friend’s face. “Are you okay?”

Nakia nods. “It’s just… I don’t know. It’s fun to tease him and stuff, and I do like him, but I don’t think I can be with him. I’ve come a long way in getting over my eating disorder, but there’s just something in my gut that’s telling me it’s too early to be having a boyfriend. Is that bad?”

“Nakia, take it from someone who gave in to temptation way too early and had to pay the consequences: no. It’s not bad. If you’re not ready, then you’re not ready. And there’s nothing wrong with that,” Sharon states.

“Back when we first started flirting, I blamed me not being able to date on my parents. And, sure, that might actually be a part of the equation, but I feel dishonest blaming it on that. Should I tell him it’s me, and that _I’m_ just not ready?”

“I think so. Because if he decides not to stick around when you’re not giving him what he wants, then you’ll know what kind of person he is.”

Nakia perks up. “Hey, while we’re on the topic of boys, can I ask you something?” Sharon nods. “What’re your thoughts on Steve?”

“Rogers?” Sharon questions. “I don’t know. I spoke to him for the first time in like seven months today. It was nice, but it’s still very awkward… And kind of tense. But I did just text him to let him know that if he ever wants to talk sometime, I’m here.”

“Do you still like him? And like as in _like,_ ” Nakia asks.

Sharon shrugs. “No? Maybe? I don’t know. Part of me will always have love for him, but I don’t think so. And, honestly, it doesn’t matter. Despite talking to me, he probably still hates my guts. And I wouldn’t blame him if he did. I ruined any and all chances with that boy when I agreed to sleep with Sam. Why do you ask?”

“Just curious,” Nakia says. “So, if you were to walk into school tomorrow and join a new club, which would you pick? There’s yearbook, debate, film, robotics, and like a hundred other options.”

“I think I have one in mind,” Sharon says with a devilish grin on her face.

* * *

**August 24, 2013**

“Alright, good morning, guys!” Mr. Banner says enthusiastically. “Do we have any volunteers to help kick-start this week’s assignment?”

“Me and Thor are ready, Mr. Banner!” Gamora answers.

“Come on up, guys,” Bruce says.

Gamora and Thor walk down to the floor. “So, some of you know, and some of you might not, but to keep things short and sweet, Gamora and I are together. And I could not be happier,” Thor says.

Gamora smiles. “The song’s pretty self-explanatory,” she says to her teammates.

“Hit it, boys,” Thor says to the band. The tune of the song gets everyone moving in their seats.

[Thor:]  
 _Baby, when I met you there was peace unknown_  
 _I set out to get you with a fine tooth comb_  
 _I was soft inside_  
 _There was something going on_

[Gamora & Thor:]  
 _You do something to me that I can't explain_  
 _Hold me closer and I feel no pain_  
 _Every beat of my heart_  
 _We got something going on_

[Thor:]  
 _Tender love is blind_  
 _It requires a dedication_

[Gamora & Thor:]  
 _All this love we feel needs no conversation_  
 _We ride it together, ah ha_  
 _Making love with each other, ah ha_

_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_   
_How can we be wrong_   
_Sail away with me_   
_To another world_   
_And we rely on each other, ah ha_   
_From one lover to another, ah ha_

[Gamora:]  
 _I can't live without you if the love was gone_  
 _Everything is nothing if you got no one_  
 _And you did walk in the night_  
 _Slowly losing sight of the real thing_

[Gamora & Thor:]  
 _But that won't happen to us and we got no doubt_  
 _Too deep in love and we got no way out_  
 _And the message is clear_  
 _This could be the year for the real thing_

[Gamora:]  
 _No more will you cry_  
 _Baby, I will hurt you never_

[Gamora & Thor:]  
 _We start and end as one_  
 _In love forever_  
 _We can ride it together, ah ha_  
 _Making love with each other, ah ha_

_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_   
_How can we be wrong_   
_Sail away with me_   
_To another world_   
_And we rely on each other, ah ha_   
_From one lover to another, ah ha_

[Gamora:]  
 _Oh, come sail away with me_

[Gamora & Thor:]  
 _Islands in the stream_  
 _That is what we are_  
 _No one in between_  
 _How can we be wrong_  
 _Sail away with me_  
 _To another world_  
 _And we rely on each other, ah ha_  
 _From one lover to another, ah ha_

_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_   
_How can we be wrong_   
_Sail away with me_   
_To another world_   
_And we rely on each other, ah ha_   
_From one lover to another, ah ha_

_Islands in the stream_   
_That is what we are_   
_No one in between_

The Aural Avengers go crazy for the new couple’s number. Thor’s immensely deep voice and Gamora’s raspy, edgy voice make for a nice combination.

“Oh my god, guys! That’s such a great, classic tune! And an amazing performance to do it justice. Good job,” Bruce says to them. He then points right to Gamora. “And you? You looked like a whole new person up there.”

Gamora laughs. “I _feel_ like a whole new person, Mr. B.”

“It’s good to see you so happy, Gamora. Both of you, actually,” Bruce says.

From the back row of the choir room, Sam looks over at Peter, who seems to be both on the verge of tears, and ready to punch someone.

* * *

“Bruce Banner!” A voice calls out from the doorway of the teacher’s lounge. Bruce, in the middle of a conversation with Señora Chavez, and in between bites of his muffin, whips his head around.

“Stephen Strange!” Bruce says. The two men rush to properly greet one another with a hug.

“I haven’t seen you in months!” Bruce exclaims.

“I know, it’s been too damn long,” Stephen says as he pulls away. Bruce gestures for Stephen to join him and America.

“Hi, there, Stephen,” America says to her co-worker.

“Well, hello there, America. It’s great to see you,” Stephen replies, greeting her with a brief hug.

“Likewise,” she says. “Thanks for keeping me company and listening to me rant, Bruce.

“Of course, good luck with the freshmen,” Bruce says as she packs up her briefcase to head back to her office.

“Thank you. You two enjoy your day.”

Once she’s gone, the two men squeal in excitement. “Well? How the fuck have you been?”

“I’ve been great, despite having to spend most of my summer break taking care of my nephews,” Stephen answers. “I’m just glad my brother lives in Los Angeles as opposed to somewhere boring, like New Hampshire.”

“Yeah, that was really sweet of you to go out there and help Victor and his wife with the kids,” Bruce notes.

Stephen shrugs. “I was happy to do it. No parent wants to be dealing with three rugrats when they’re about to have another baby. Besides, I never get out there to see them. And like I said, it’s L.A. Getting to kick back on the beach was quite the adventure.”

“You know, you’re pretty ballsy for literally jumping off the plane, getting into a cab, and showing up to school empty handed. Especially considering you already missed the first day of the new year,” Bruce says.

Stephen laughs. “You underestimate me, Banner. I had everything prepped for my first week of teaching before I even left for L.A. I even hauled ass across town and left it all sitting in my office.”

“Well, here’s to being organized,” Bruce says, raising his coffee.

“And to a new school year,” Stephen replies, clinking his bottle of water to Bruce’s mug.

The two take sips of their respective drinks. “So, anything exciting happen while I was gone?”

Bruce sits in thought. Rather suspiciously. “Mm, not that I can think of.”

Stephen glares at him. “Bullshit.”

“No, seriously. I had an extremely generic and uneventful summer,” Bruce assures.

“Is there any word on you know who?”

“She’s a ghost. I’ve tried texts, emails, I even called her parents and only ever got voicemail. But can we expect anything less? Can’t imagine the humiliation she must be feeling, especially knowing the bastard was dragged out of here by the Lima Police Department.”

Stephen silently agrees. “I wonder if Nick’s heard from her.”

“Why would he have heard from her?”

“Well, it’s the second day of school. I’m sure the principal of the school’s going to need to know if he needs to hire a new guidance counselor or not.”

“That’s a good point,” Bruce says.

“Hello, fellow employees. Yes, I have returned. This past summer, I penned my memoir - _I’m a Winner, and You’re Fat –_ And yes, in addition to being the winningest coach in cheerleading history, I am now also a New York Times bestselling author,” Maria Hill speaks to all of the staff in the room.

Fortunately, she doesn’t really get the reaction she wanted. So, she moves straight to her favorite co-workers.

“What’s the matter, boys? Cat crap in your coffee?” Maria asks Bruce and Stephen. The men groan at her presence and at the awful question.

“No, we were just…

“Just wondering whether or not Natasha was going to come back,” Stephen finishes for Bruce.

“Oh, she’s coming back,” Maria states confidently.

“Do you know that for a fact?” Bruce questions.

“Yes. Because effective today, I’m acting interim guidance counselor,” Maria replies.

Bruce and Stephen laugh aloud at this news. “You? Guidance counselor? How?”

Maria smiles sarcastically. “Well, I know this is going to sound kind of crazy, considering I’m so goddamn good at it, but being a cheerleading coach was not always the plan. I have a bachelor’s degree in psychology. And because Natasha is a no show, I decided to step up to the plate and lend a hand. This school’s budget is already tighter than a librarian’s taco, I didn’t want to risk anymore cheerios money being handed out to anymore dingbats like it was to Banner last year.”

Bruce rolls his eyes. “Well, if you’re only covering for her, do you know _when_ she’s coming back?” Stephen asks.

“No, _that_ is currently T.B.D. Fury left that in her hands. I think we can all agree Romanoff has been put through enough. He didn’t also want to stress out her out by giving her a time limit.”

Bruce and Stephen share a look. It’s good news. Natasha could’ve easily picked up and left to another high school, most likely in another district or city, where no one knew of her situation. They take solace in the fact that she will be back.

“Now, if you’ll excuse me, I have to go prepare for cheerios tryouts,” Maria says, getting up from her seat. “That’s when a bunch of people try out to be a member of the squad. Just in case you were confused, Bruce. I know you don’t have to worry about things like that in the glee club.”

* * *

“Alright, ladies. The key to successful cheerios try-outs is in brutal honesty. If someone comes out here and makes a complete and utter fool of themselves, it’s okay to make them cry. Because they put themselves in that position. So, really, it’s their fault,” Maria says to Carol and Valkyrie.

The ladies situate themselves at their table. “Hit it,” she says to Carol, who presses play on the cheerios iPod full of music. “Daisy Johnson,” Maria calls out with her megaphone.

Sophomore Daisy Johnson walks out onto the gymnasium floor. “Entertain me,” Maria says to her.

The girl proceeds to stumble and fumble her way through a pretty simple routine, causing Maria, Carol, and Valkyrie to judge her immensely.

“Terrible,” Carol mutters, shaking her head.

“That was awful,” Maria says in agreement. “Next!”

On the other end of the gymnasium, Nakia watches tryouts from the doorway. She hadn’t meant to. Her and T’Challa made a date to have lunch in the gymnasium because it’s usually never occupied during the lunch break. Though clearly today it is.

“Hey!” T’Challa says from behind Nakia, startling her.

Nakia jumps. As T’Challa laughs, she whacks his arm. “You jerk! I can’t believe you.”

“It was too easy,” he replies.

“Well, jokes on you. We can’t have our secret lunch in here. The cheerios are having tryouts,” Nakia says.

Another girl, presumably a freshman, as Carol and Valkyrie are unfamiliar with her, comes out now. “Well, start,” Valkyrie barks.

This girl starts out well and manages to get Maria’s attention, but ends up tripping over a pom-pom and faceplanting. Valkyrie and Carol laugh at this.

As does T’Challa. Nakia turns around and whacks him again. “You’re really acting up today, aren’t you?”

“I’m sorry, babe,” T’Challa says.

Nakia snorts. “Babe is a big word for two friends.”

“Oh, come on, Nakia. We both know we’re more than friends. How long are you going to string me along for? I know you’re interested in me. If you weren’t, we wouldn’t have spent all summer texting back and forth. Or gone to see all those movies. Or hit the arcade all those times,” T’Challa says.

Nakia groans. “Look, T. Sure, I like you. But I’m not going to do anything about it. I can’t. Not right now. And the truth is, it’s not just about my parents not wanting me to date. I’m still not ready. So, if you would rather move onto another girl, one who’s probably ready to even have sex, you can do that. It’s okay. I’m sure it’s a hassle to have to go from scoring with cheerios to a hanging around a girl like me.”

T’Challa’s jaw drops. “Whoa, whoa, Nakia. First of all, I have only ever hooked up with one girl. I’m not out here having sex on the daily. I’m not Sam. Second, I’m not going anywhere. I already told you I wasn’t going to rush or pressure you. I’m just teasing. That’s just me, okay?”

Nakia nods. “And third, a ‘girl like you’?” He questions. “Do you mean a girl who’s strong willed? Resilient? And who’s voice can fill an entire arena? You are singlehandedly the greatest girl I’ve ever met in my entire life.”

“Next!” Maria shouts, pulling Nakia and T’Challa’s attention onto the tryouts.

The girl walks off as a guy walks in. He does some sort of crumping routine. Neither of the three women are impressed. “What is wrong with you?” Valkyrie asks aggressively.

“Get out of here,” Maria says.

“Thank you,” Nakia says, diverting her attention back to T’Challa.

T’Challa kisses her on the cheek. “Just friends… Until you’re ready. Now, where should we eat lunch?”

“Next!” Maria shouts.

“Do you want to eat on the football field?” Nakia asks.

The boy runs out in humiliation as a familiar face walks into the gym. Sharon.

“I didn’t know Sharon was trying out for the cheerios again?”

Nakia looks at him, puzzled. “She’s not.”

“Then who is that?” T’Challa questions.

Maria stares at her for a few seconds. “No. No way, get out.”

“Coach Hill, please hear me out,” Sharon begs.

“Nope. I trusted you and you let me down. I don’t want you anywhere near my squad. You’ll deafen them with the sound of your stretch marks rubbing together.”

“I understand that Mr. Fury’s going to have to hire a new coach for the football team now that Murdock’s rotting away in prison. Well, word on the street is that he’s probably going to have to take some money out of the cheerios budget in order to do so, just like he had to do with glee club last year,” Sharon says.

Maria stares at her coldly. “What’s your point?”

“Well, I’ll bet there a quite a few church groups who would gladly give money to a squad who helped rehabilitate a girl who got pregnant, and now speaks out for abstinence education while wearing a cheerios uniform.”

Maria locks eyes with Sharon, intrigued.

“Could be of great use to you this year. Especially because if the Aural Avengers make it to Nationals this year, Fury’s also most likely going to fork up some cash for the trip to New York.”

“What’re you doing, Coach Hill? Say no!” Valkyrie exclaims in a whisper, though Sharon can hear it.

“Next!” Maria shouts hesitantly. Sharon walks away with a smile on her face, knowing what she’s told Maria has very much registered.

Nakia watches as her best friend exits the gymnasium, scared that Coach Hill will eventually let her on the squad again, and what that might mean for their friendship.

* * *

“Alright, good afternoon, guys! How are we coming with ideas for the back to school assembly?” Bruce asks the kids.

Peter’s hand flies up. Bruce points to him to answer.

“Mr. Banner, I would like to perform my number for this week’s assignment.”

“Come on up, Pete,” Bruce calls.

Peter wheels up to the center of the floor. “So, this week’s assignment is for us to sing a song representing our summer, or anything that happened to us over the summer. Well, something did happen to me this summer: I got dumped. So, I chose a song that best represents my feelings about that,” he shares. He then nods to the band, who start playing the chords to the All-American Rejects’ “Gives You Hell.”

[Peter:]  
 _I wake up every evening_  
 _With a big smile on my face_  
 _And it never feels out of place_  
 _And you're still probably working_  
 _At a nine to five pace_  
 _I wonder how bad that tastes_

_When you see my face_   
_Hope it gives you hell_   
_Hope it gives you hell_   
_When you walk my way_   
_Hope it gives you hell_   
_Hope it gives you hell_

_Now where's your picket fence love_   
_And where's that shiny car_   
_And did it ever get you far_   
_You never seemed so tense love_   
_I've never seen you fall so hard_   
_Do you know where you are_

_And truth be told I miss you_   
_And truth be told I'm lying_

Right around the middle of the performance, most of the Aural Avengers completely ignore the fact that Peter is blatantly singing about one of their own and join in on the performance. The only ones who do not partake are Gamora, Thor, Nakia, and Bucky.

[Peter w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _If you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)_  
 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

[Peter:]  
 _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
 _Where'd it all go wrong?_  
 _But the list goes on and on_

_And truth be told I miss you_   
_And truth be told I'm lying_

[Peter w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well (treats you well)_  
 _Then he's a fool, you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

_Now you'll never see_   
_What you've done to me_   
_You can take back your memories_   
_They're no good to me_   
_And here's all your lies_   
_You can't look me in the eyes_   
_With the sad, sad look_   
_That you wear so well_

[Aural Avengers:]  
 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you find a man that's worth a damn and treats you well_  
 _Then he's a fool you're just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_

[Peter w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _When you see my face_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you walk my way_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _Hope it gives you hell_  
 _When you hear this song and you sing along but you never tell (but you never tell)_  
 _Then you're the fool, I'm just as well_  
 _Hope it gives you hell (hope it gives you hell)_

_When you hear this song_   
_I hope that it will treat you well_

_You can sing along_   
_I hope that it puts you through hell_

Gamora instantly rises to her feet and walks out of the choir room, anxiety consuming her. “Gamora?” Bruce calls.

Thor rises to his feet as well. He grabs his and Gamora’s bags and follows in his girlfriend’s lead. “That was a real dick move, bro,” Thor says to Peter before he exits.

“Alrighty… Guys, let’s _not_ use our number to shame others, whether we feel they deserve it or not,” Bruce says.

* * *

**August 25, 2013.**

Sam enters the tutor center, brown sack of lunch in hand. “Hey, is Peter Quill around?” He asks the closest nerd around.

Hey, sue him. He’s still getting used to being friends with people like Peter and Gamora, and even Bucky. Before glee club, Sam only ever really interacted with footballers, cheerios, and other kids with a high social status. The only times he spoke to losers was when he was tossing them into dumpsters.

“He’s in room two over there,” the girl replies. She’s like the spitting image of Peter, right down to the khakis and glasses.

“Thanks,” Sam replies. He walks off and spots Peter through the window. He knocks.

Peter looks up at the door. “Hi?”

“Hey,” Sam says enthusiastically. “What you doing?”

“I’m just getting a head-start on next week’s math homework.”

“Seriously? Dude, it’s like the third day of school. Cut yourself some slack.”

Peter smiles. “So, not to be rude, but why are you here?”

Sam exhales. “I’m here because I was wondering if you wanted to have lunch?”

“Have lunch with you?” Peter asks, shell shocked.

“Yeah, why not? We’re friends, right?”

Peter stares at him blankly. “Are we?”

Sam takes a seat. “Sure we are. So, I’m going to sit here with you and eat my lunch.” He pulls out a turkey sub from his lunch bag. He then digs in his backpack for a full-size bag of Dorito chips. “You’re not eating?”

Peter puts down his pencil and digs through his backpack to pull out a salad.

“So, I don’t mean to bring up an uncomfortable subject at all, but I noticed how rattled you got when Thor and Gamora sang their number in glee. I mean, clearly it rattled you, considering _your_ response to it.”

“Oh, I see. So, you’re just here to be nosy? You don’t actually care to be my friend; you’re just interested in hearing about my bullshit relationship drama?” Peter asks.

“No, it’s not like that, Peter,” Sam assures him.

“So then _why_ are you here?” Peter questions aggressively.

“Because when I saw your face yesterday, I saw myself every time Sharon and Steve sung together last year. Or every time I saw them walk down the halls holding hands, or every time they kissed in front of me. I’ve been in your position, and I know how bad it sucks. And since I didn’t have anyone there for me, I figured I would try to be that person for you,” Sam explains, then stands up. “But if you would rather sit here and work on the polyamorous theory and eat your salad by yourself, then…”

Peter bursts out in laughter. “What’s so funny?” Sam asks.

“It’s… Pythagorean theorem,” Peter says.

Sam shrugs. “It also doesn’t matter.”

Peter sighs. “Gamora dumped me this summer. And not even a week later, she and Thor started dating.”

Sam’s jaw drops. “Damn. That’s hardcore. Why’d she break up with you? Weren’t you two real close last year? I thought you were like best friends.”

“If you must know, I fell into a pretty deep depression this summer.”

Sam nods. “Is everything alright, man? I understand if you don’t want to spill your secrets out to me, it’s just… You always seemed to be a high-spirited person. For you to be depressed, I feel like it would have to be a pretty major thing, you know?”

Peter moves to answer, but then halts. “I mean, for what it’s worth, I won’t go running my mouth to anyone. Besides, you probably already know all of _my_ secrets,” Sam adds.

Peter looks down at the floor, ashamed. “It’s my accident.”

“What happened?”

“My mom and I got into a car accident right around the time of my eighth-grade graduation. The doctors were confident the wheelchair wasn’t going to be permanent and that I would eventually walk again. They said it would take a year minimum, so I should’ve started to regain feeling this past June. I got so excited that I started going hard at physical therapy and planning for life post-accident. I guess it was all for nothing, because here we are, about to be September, and nothing. All the doctors could say to me was that ‘everyone is different’, and that they couldn’t guarantee when exactly I would walk again,” Peter says.

Sam looks pained. “That’s awful. I’m sorry to hear that.”

“I did it to myself. I put it in my head that I would be walking again by the summer. Then it didn’t happen. So, I got all depressed. I started bailing on dates. I would take forever to reply to her. I would let her calls go to voicemail. I probably would’ve dumped me too.”

“Yeah, but she could’ve at least waited until the body was cold. Maybe given it a few weeks before she moved on. That just makes her look bad, in my opinion,” Sam says.

“It is what it is, you know?” Peter says. “I’m just pissed that it’s Thor. He and I were kind of friends for a minute. He gave me tips on what to do about my feelings for her, and I was tutoring him. Can’t believe he’d do that to me.”

“Yeah, well, even though we’re friends, Thor’s known for being pretty whack. Why do you think he’s always got a new girl on his arm? It’s because girls are constantly dumping him,” Sam says. He notices Peter still looks pretty defeated. “Are you still into her?”

Peter nods. “Of course. She was my first girlfriend. And my best friend.”

“Well, then you have two options. One, you can continue to be bitter and hostile, like that number was. Or two, you can be mature and show her exactly what she’s missing.”

Peter smiles. “Why are _you_ doing this? Being nice to me, giving me advice?”

Sam shrugs. “Because I’m newly single, too. And, maybe I’m also still kind of into Sharon. And even though I love being in glee club, my reputation is forever going to be tainted because of it. A lot of friends have turned their backs on me. So, why don’t you and I do each other a favor?”

“If it’s tutoring, forget it,” Peter says. “I’m never going through that betrayal again.”

Sam laughs. “No, not that. Why don’t we look out for each other this year? Two single guys on the prowl, we’re still into our exes, we’re kind of an unlikely duo. We could probably be of good use to each other. And you seem like a cool dude.”

Peter doesn’t let it show on his face how genuinely happy that comment makes him. “Deal,” he says, extending a hand for Sam to shake.

Sam nods, then shakes it.

* * *

Steve’s watching an episode of _Bob’s Burgers_ while working on football plays when his father comes into the living room, looking all dressed up and fancy.

“Whoa. Where are you off to tonight?” Steve asks.

Joseph laughs vehemently. “Nowhere special.”

“Oh, is that right? I haven’t seen you this done up since my eighth-grade graduation.”

Joseph exits the room and comes back in with a bouquet of flowers.

“Aw, for me? Dad, you shouldn’t have,” Steve teases.

“No, not for you, son,” Joseph says, swatting Steve’s leg. He takes a seat on the couch beside him. “I’m going on a date.”

Steve’s quite surprised. “Date? Really? Hey, is that why you’ve been in such a good mood the last little while?”

It’s true. Joseph and Steve have quite the strained relationship. So strained, in fact, that for a long time, Steve avoided talking to his dad unless it was absolutely necessary. But back in July, Steve noticed his father was smiling more, yelling less, and talking more. So, he went along with it.

“To be honest, yes. It is. I’ve been seeing this woman for a couple weeks now, but tonight is the night I’m going to ask her to be exclusive.”

“Well, sweet. I hope it goes well,” Steve says. “Who is she?”

“Just… Some woman I met at the coffee shop,” Joseph says. “Are you sure you’re okay with this?”

“Dad, as far as I know, you haven’t even thought of another woman since mom. And it’s been years. So, yes, I’m very much fine with it.”

Joseph hugs his son. A gesture that shocks Steve to his core. “Thank you, Steven.”

“So, where are you two going?”

“I’m taking her dancing,” his father answers.

Steve snorts. “Sorry, that just seems like an odd choice.”

“I know it’s kind of cheesy and embarrassing, and it’s definitely not my first choice, but she’s really into it. And when you’re really infatuated with the person you’re with, you’ll do everything and anything you can to make them feel as loved, appreciated, and heard as you can. Even if that means doing something completely out of your comfort zone,” Joseph explains.

What he says really resonates with Steve. It gets him thinking about Bucky.

“Well, I’m off,” Joseph says as he throws on his coat. “Have a good night, son. I love you.”

“I love you too, dad.”

His father’s words play on repeat in his head for hours. It inspires Steve to do something extra, in addition to boring old dates, to prove to Bucky how much he loves him and values him. But, to do it, he calls on Thor and Tony for help.

* * *

**August 26, 2013.**

Valkyrie and Carol make their way towards Maria’s office bright and early.

“What do you think she wants?” Valkyrie asks, even more snarky than usual. She’s definitely not a morning person.

“I have no idea,” Carol says. “Maybe E! wants to do a reality show all about the cheerios.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I don’t know. I mean, if the Kardashians can have one, why can’t we? At least _we_ have talent.”

They knock on the door. “Come in,” Maria says.

The girls find her scribbling away in her journal. “Morning, ladies.”

“You wanted to see us?” Valkyrie questions.

“Yes, have a seat.” The girls do as they’re told. “I’m sorry, girls. But I don’t have good news for you.” The two are scared for their lives. “Valkyrie, Carol. You’re being stripped of your positions as co-captains.”

“What?! Why?” Valkyrie asks in a shout.

“Because I want to ensure I receive a full budget this year on the chance that some of our funds end up in other teachers’ possession, and the only way I’m going to get that is through outside sources, like church groups. Therefore, Sharon will replace you.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Valkyrie questions. “Coach, we won Nationals, haven’t we proven ourselves to be of value?”

“See, it’s funny, Valkyrie. Because I told myself the same thing. But then, I reminded myself of how you two made a mockery of me and intentionally took a hot, steaming dump all over me when you refused to help sabotage your precious little glee club at Sectionals. So, forgive me if I’m just not at all apologetic. Now, get the hell out of here before I demote you to the bottom of the pyramid,” Maria says.

Valkyrie storms out, yelling and cursing in Spanish. “Bye, Coach,” Carol says, on the verge of tears, as she heads for the door.

* * *

Sharon walks into school that morning and finds her cheerios uniform in her locker, along with a note that reads _“See you at practice, Captain.”_

She’s filled to the brim with excitement. She takes her uniform to the nearest bathroom and immediately changes into it. Sharon feels a certain power overtake her body once she’s finally back in her suit. She heads for the mirror, old clothes stuffed into her backpack, and throws her hair into that signature cheerios high pony. It takes a total of eight minutes to do it, but once it’s done, she feels powerful.

Sharon feels even more powerful when she walks out of the bathroom and every single student around gets out of her way and watches her in awe as she struts down the hallway.

 _“All is right with the world. Bow down, bitches,”_ Sharon thinks to herself.

Her power strut is interrupted, however, by Valkyrie. She comes running down the hallway and pushes Sharon into a nearby locker. “What the fuck is your problem?” Sharon asks her.

“You just had to do it, didn’t you? You just had to come crawling back to the cheerios. It wasn’t enough you had to take my boyfriend, now you had to take captain away from me too!?” Valkyrie argues. “Privileged little bitch!”

“You mean the position that _you_ took from _me_? Yeah, sorry if I don’t give a shit.”

Valkyrie bitch-slaps her old friend across the face. “You can’t hit me!” Sharon exclaims.

“Oh, sure I can, unless you got yourself knocked up again, slut!” Valkyrie screams. With that, Sharon lunges at her, and the two end up in a heated, physical altercation.

“Stop the violence,” Carol says from the audience forming around the fighting girls.

“Hey, hey! What is this?” Bruce says as he comes running in to break up the fight. “What happened to us being a family?”

“Oh, please. She has a family, she’s a mother,” Valkyrie says.

“Walk away! And tighten up your pony before you get to class!” Sharon screams as Bruce holds her back.

* * *

“Good morning, guys. Who’s up today?” Bruce says as he comes into the choir room.

Sharon raises her hand and walks down to the floor before Bruce even calls on her.

“Go ahead, Sharon,” he says.

“I’ve been through a lot of stuff the past couple of months, and I figured now was as good a time as ever to formally respond to all of it,” she says before the band plays the track.

[Sharon:]  
 _After all you put me through_  
 _You'd think I'd despise you_  
 _But in the end, I wanna thank you_  
 _'Cause you made me that much stronger_

_Well, I thought I knew you_   
_Thinkin' that you were true_   
_Guess I, I couldn't trust, called your bluff_   
_Time is up 'cause I've had enough_

_You were there by my side_   
_Always down for the ride_   
_But your joy ride just came down in flames_   
_'Cause your greed sold me out in shame_

_After all of the stealing and cheating_   
_You probably think that I hold resentment for you_   
_But uh-uh, oh no, you're wrong_   
_'Cause if it wasn't for all that you tried to do_   
_I wouldn't know just how capable I am to pull through_   
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder_   
_Makes me that much wiser_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_   
_Makes me that much smarter_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Oh, oh, oh, oh, oh-oh-oh, yeah, yeah, yeah ohh_

During the track, Sharon thinks of Maria, Valkyrie, her parents, everyone who has helped put her through shit recently. 

_Never saw it coming_   
_All of your backstabbing_   
_Just so you could cash in on a good thing_   
_Before I realized your game_   
_I heard you're goin' 'round playin' the victim now_   
_But don't even begin feeling I'm the one to blame_   
_'Cause you dug your own grave_

_After all of the fights and the lies_   
_Guess you're wanting to hold me_   
_But that won't work anymore (no more, aha, it's over)_   
_'Cause if it wasn't for all of your torture_   
_I wouldn't know how to be this way now and never back down_   
_So I wanna say thank you_

_'Cause it makes me that much stronger_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder_   
_It makes me that much wiser_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_   
_Makes me that much smarter_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

_How could this man I thought I knew_   
_Turn out to be unjust, so cruel?_   
_Could only see the good in you_   
_Pretended not to see the truth_   
_You tried to hide your lies_   
_Disguise yourself through living in denial_   
_But in the end you'll see, you won't stop me_

_I am a fighter and I (I'm a fighter)_   
_I ain't gon' stop (I ain't gonna stop)_   
_There is no turning back_   
_I've had enough_

_Makes me that much stronger_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder (oh)_   
_It makes me that much wiser (oh yeah, oh yeah)_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster (yeah)_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker (yeah, yeah, yeah)_   
_Makes me that much smarter (yeah)_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter (Fighter)_

_You thought I would forget but I, I remembered (ooh-ooh-ooh)_   
_'Cause I remembered (ooh-ooh-ooh)_   
_I remembered_   
_You thought I would forget (ooh-ooh)_   
_I remembered (ooh-ooh)_   
_'Cause I remembered (ooh)_   
_I remembered_

_Makes me that much stronger (ooh-ooh)_   
_Makes me work a little bit harder (ooh-ooh)_   
_It makes me that much wiser_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_   
_Made me learn a little bit faster_   
_Made my skin a little bit thicker_   
_Makes me that much smarter_   
_So thanks for making me a fighter_

Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, Thor, and Bruce all applaud Sharon’s strong performance.

“Very well done, Sharon,” Bruce says.

Nakia takes note of the fact that her best friend is wearing her cheerios uniform, right around the time that Bucky takes note of how enthusiastically Steve applauded Sharon.

* * *

“Hey,” Sharon says to Nakia, lunch tray in hand. Nakia’s seated alone, waiting for Gamora to join her.

“Are you sure you want to be seen with me? I would hate for the cheerios to give you a hard time for being around such a loser,” Nakia replies.

Sharon takes a seat and grabs Nakia’s hand. “Hey. You and I have come too far these past six months for us to revert to how things used to be.”

Nakia looks emotional. “How do I know you’re not just going to get bored with me and dump me to the side for all the popular girls?”

“Because of three reasons: one, I live with you. That would cause a lot of drama that I know for a fact neither of us want to deal with; Two, I’m still in the glee club, so regardless of the popularity boost being back on the cheerios is going to give me, I’m still going to be at the bottom of the totem pole; And three, you are my best friend, Nakia. I’ve formed a connection with you deeper than I’ve ever had with any friend. I’m not going to jeopardize that. I swear on everything.”

Nakia lets a tear drop. “Okay.”

“Now, I’m going to eat my delicious salad with my best friend, if that’s okay with you?” Sharon asks.

“Yes,” she replies.

Nakia’s still wary She needs to be. How stupid would she look if she believed all of Sharon’s words, only for Sharon to stab her in the back in a few months?

* * *

**August 27, 2013.**

“Alright, how are we all feeling?” Mr. Banner asks the Aural Avengers backstage. They decided to forgo the matching outfits this time and perform in their regular clothes. Bruce highly suggested that the cheerios wear their uniforms and the football players wear their letterman jackets.

“Good,” some of them reply, while some only nod.

“You okay?” Thor asks Gamora.

Gamora nods and smiles. “I’ll be good.” Peter almost pukes at this.

“Okay, guys. You picked the song, you choreographed and arranged the number all on your own, you’ve rehearsed. Whether this performance does end up getting us new members or not, I’m ridiculously proud of the work you put in this week.”

“And now, here’s a real treat to welcome you all back to the halls of Shield High. Fresh off their third-place finish at the Midwest Regionals Show Choir competition, please welcome the Aural Avengers,” Nick Fury says into the microphone.

“Yeah, cause we needed to be reminded of _that_ catastrophe,” Valkyrie says, rolling her eyes.

“Good luck, guys!” Bruce calls out as they head out onto the gymnasium floor.

The instrumental for NONONO’s _Pumpin’ Blood_ floods the room.

[Nakia:]  
 _Hey heart, on the road again_  
 _Moving on forward_  
 _Sticks and stone won't break our bones_  
 _We’re in the car on the highway_

[Tony:]  
 _It's a magical feeling that no one's got a hold_  
 _You’re a catalyst to your happiness you know_

[Aural Avengers:]  
 _This is your heart, it's alive_  
 _It's pumping blood_  
 _It's your heart, it's alive_  
 _It's pumping blood_  
 _And the whole wide world is whistling_

_And it's whistling_

[Bucky:]  
 _Hey heart, on the run again_  
 _Driving strong onward_  
 _Stick and stones won't take its course_  
 _You got the part in the front seat_

[Valkyrie:]  
 _It's the best and worst feeling_  
 _like nothing can go wrong_  
 _You're the decider of the world_  
 _that you will get to know_

[Aural Avengers:]  
 _'Cause it's your heart, it's alive_  
 _It's pumping blood_  
 _It's your heart, it's alive_  
 _It's pumping blood_

_And the whole wide world is whistling_

_Hey heart on the road again_   
_On the highway, on the highway_   
_Hey heart on the road again_   
_On the highway, on the highway_

_Cause it’s your heart, it's alive_   
_It's pumping blood_   
_And It's your heart, it's alive_   
_It's pumping blood_   
_And the whole wide world is whistling_

_Is whistling_   
_And it's whistling_   
_And it's whistling_

Quite surprisingly, they get a bigger applause than they did for their homecoming assembly performance last year. Bruce hopes it’s a good sign.

* * *

Nick calls Bruce and Maria into his office during the lunch hour.

“What is this about? I had a Skype meeting with Ellen DeGeneres that I pushed for this, so it better be good,” Maria says. “She wants to do a segment about my cheerios.”

“Wow, that’s amazing,” Nick says to her. “I actually called you both in here to discuss financial matters.”

“You’re going to restore my budget in full?” Maria asks.

“Not at all,” Nick replies. “In fact, I’m going to give the Aural Avengers a bigger percentage of the Cheerios budget this year.”

“What?” Bruce asks in disbelief.

Maria laughs. “You’re joking, right?”

“No. Watching you guys perform at the assembly reminded me that you’ve got some real talent in that glee club, Banner. At one of my educational workshops this summer, many attendees were discussing how arts education is severely underfunded, which is apparently ironic because statistics are showing that several pop stars coming up today have stated that their involvement in music classes and extra-curriculars influenced and inspired their decisions to pursue music. So, I want to take a risk, and give the Aural Avengers fifteen percent of the cheerios budget,” Nick says.

Maria and Bruce are both flabbergasted. “So, you’re telling me that you are going to take money away from the only team that won a national title last year, and give it to the team that just came in third place and don’t deserve a single penny?”

“Maria, giving them this money could help ensure that they also bring home a national title this year. Yes, it’s a risk, but I’m willing to take it,” Nick says.

“This school and Shield High are a joke! Imbeciles!” Maria shouts before storming out. Nick and Bruce hear her have one of her famous full-blown tantrums down the hall.

“Nick, I don’t know what to say,” Bruce says.

“Just say thank you,” Fury replies. “It’s only nine hundred dollars but use it for whatever you want. New costumes, transportations. Selvig put on a musical production one year when I gave him a bonus.”

Bruce perks up at this. “Is that something you would be on board with?”

“Absolutely,” Nick says. “Look, these little workshop seminars I’m required to attend are really pointless and meaningless most of the time. But thanks to this past one, I have a new outlook on the arts. And Shield really doesn’t offer much in terms of arts other than glee club and band. If the glee club has a successful year, that’s subject to change. So, you have my blessing to do whatever you want with this money.”

“Is there a catch here?” Bruce asks suspiciously. “Am I going to have to owe you one somewhere down the line?”

“No catch. Now, take it before I change my mind,” Nick says through a sarcastic smile.

“Thank you, sir!” Bruce exclaims. He moves to leave, but Fury stops him.

“Oh, and Bruce?”

“Yes, sir?”

“I hope you’ve not spent too much time worrying about Romanoff,” Nick says.

“Spent my whole summer worried,” Bruce admits.

“Well, she’ll be back. I have yet to know when, but she will be. So, chip up,” Nick says.

Bruce nods. “Thanks again.”

* * *

“You guys are never going to believe this,” Bruce says as he walks into the choir room. “Principal Fury has decided to gift us with nine hundred dollars additional dollars to add to our budget.”

The kids all applaud this. “Now, I know we haven’t had any students come forward with an interest in joining based on that one performance, so I was thinking we do something extra to help entice them…”

“And what’s that?” Valkyrie asks.

“We put on a musical,” Bruce says.

The kids are actually, for the most part, interested in this. “I managed to find all twelve of you, some of you in the most unlikely of places, and you’ve all proven that music lives within all of you. Even if this endeavor doesn’t get us new members, I feel like it would be an extremely fun adventure for us to embark on together. Who’s in?”

Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, and Thor throw their hands up. Steve makes eye contact with Bucky, then also lifts his hand.

“Come on, gentlemen. We can’t do it without you,” Bruce says to Sam and T’Challa.

T’Challa looks down at Nakia, who winks at him. “Okay, I’m in,” he says.

“Fine,” Sam says.

“Yes!” Bruce says happily. “Well, we can start brainstorming ideas…”

Steve stands up. “Wait, Mr. Banner, before we do that, can I perform my assignment?”

“Of course,” Bruce says, swapping spots with his student. Thor and Tony also join Steve on the floor.

“Okay, so I've never been one to have a way with words, but this summer, I managed to find love. Despite having dated before, love was a very foreign concept to me, not to mention love with another guy. But it happened, and instead of pushing it down and hurting just to keep it to myself, I decided to be open and let my feelings take control,” Steve says. Bucky blushes.

“I just wanted to thank all of you for respecting my privacy and keeping it a secret, as well as being respectful and not approaching me with too many questions. I’m still trying to make sense of it, too. So, I appreciate it,” he adds. “And Bucky?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. You're... Everything I want. You're all I want. And I plan on showing you exactly that every day from here on out. As much as I possibly can, at least, considering it’s a secret and all,” Steve says. “Hit it!”

[Steve:]  
 _Do you remember or should I rewind?_  
 _To that summer when you caught my eye?_  
 _I played it cool, the weather was hot_  
 _You had the beauty & the beach on lock_

Steve sings his part directly to Bucky. He swaps spots with Tony, just in time for Tony’s solo, who sings directly to Carol. Thor does this as well, singing to Gamora. 

[Tony:]  
 _With your flip flops, half shirt, short shorts, mini skirt_  
 _Walkin' on the beach, so pretty_  
 _You wasn't lookin' for a man_  
 _When you saw me in the sand_  
 _But you fell for the boy from the city_

[Thor:]  
 _I was like "Hey, girl, can I get your number?"_  
 _I remember what you told me too_  
 _"Don't call after 10:00"_  
 _But you know that I did_  
 _'Cause I couldn't stop thinkin' 'about you_

[Steve, Tony, Thor w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _I think about you in the summertime_  
 _And all the good times we had, baby_  
 _Been a few years and I can't deny_  
 _The thought of you still makes me crazy_  
 _I think about you in the summertime_  
 _I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind_  
 _My summertime_

[Steve:]  
 _Do you remember? I'll never forget_  
 _Touchin' your body all soakin' wet_  
 _The water was cool, the feelin' was hot_  
 _Kissin' on you while the ocean rocked_

[Thor:]  
 _In your strapless sundress_  
 _Kickin' back, no stress_  
 _As long as we was together_  
 _'Cause we were feelin' young love_  
 _And we couldn't get enough_  
 _Baby, I could reminisce forever_

[Tony:]  
 _And now I'm like_  
 _Hey, girl, don't you know I miss it?_  
 _And I wonder if you miss it too?_  
 _Never thought it would end 'til it did_  
 _Now, I'm here and I can't stop thinkin' 'about you_

[Steve, Tony, Thor w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _I think about you in the summertime_  
 _And all the good times we had, baby_  
 _Been a few years and I can't deny_  
 _The thought of you still makes me crazy_  
 _I think about you in the summertime_  
 _I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind_  
 _My summertime_

[Steve w/ Tony & Thor:]  
 _Summer ended, winter started_  
 _It got colder when we parted ways (I like this part)_  
 _As the seasons change (Now bring it, bring it back)_

[Tony w/ Steve & Thor:]  
 _Winter melted, spring, I felt it_  
 _Summertime will never be the same (Without you)_  
 _My summertime_  
 _My summertime_

[Steve, Tony, Thor w/ Aural Avengers:]  
 _I think about you in the summertime (think about you)_  
 _And all the good times we had, baby_  
 _Been a few years and I can't deny (I can’t deny)_  
 _The thought of you still makes me crazy_  
 _I think about you in the summertime_  
 _I'm sittin' here in the sun with you on my mind (on my mind)_  
 _My summertime (woah oh oh, yeah)_

The group all cheer and clap as Bucky hugs his boyfriend tightly to him. Sure, they might not be able to be open about their relationship yet, but in the safe confines of the choir room, they can be whatever they want to be and not have to feel scared or judged by their teammates. And Bucky’s grateful for it.

* * *

Steve closes his locker to find Sharon standing beside him. “Hi, Steve.”

“Hey,” he replies. “What’s up?”

“Not much. So, listen, I was just doing some thinking last night, and with all the nastiness between you and I left in the past, I think we should be together,” she says.

Steve’s eyes bulge. “Come again?”

“I mean, you’re the quarterback of the football team, I’m head cheerleader again. It’s like perfect. We could have a re-do of last year, without all those interruptions. Plus, we’d be a shoo-in for prom king and queen. So, what do you say? You and me, Breadstix, eight o’clock?”

Steve smiles. “Look… I’d be lying if I said I didn’t have any feelings for you left, regardless of how bad your burned me. You’re my first love. But you just watched me sing a love song to someone in glee club. You know I’m unavailable, and I’m asking you to respect that. Sorry.” Steve walks away after this, not even giving Sharon the opportunity to say anything else.

Sharon walks down the hall over to Bucky, who watched the interaction. “I said what you wanted me to, he shot me down. So, congrats. It looks like he does really love you. You have nothing to worry about.”

Bucky smiles to himself, knowing that this relationship with Steve is the start of something really special.

* * *

“Hey,” Carol says, popping up at Valkyrie’s locker.

“What’s up?” Valkyrie asks as she reapplies her lip gloss.

“You still pissed?”

“Yes, and I probably will be for a while,” Valkyrie confesses. “It’s typical Sharon. She can never have enough, can she?”

Carol shrugs. “She did have a hard year.”

“And I’ve had a hard life, where’s my reward?” Valkyrie asks.

Carol nods in agreement. “So, you didn’t do your number for glee club. How come?”

Valkyrie shrugs. “I couldn’t think of a song to sing that represented my summer. It was a lame assignment anyways.”

“Well, I…” Carol begins, but is cut off by Tony.

“Hey!” he says giddily.

“Hi, baby,” Carol says, kissing him.

“You ready to hit it?” He asks.

“You ready to finally get yourself a personality, brick wall?” Valkyrie asks him.

Carol and Tony stare at her. “Hey, Valkyrie, have I done something to annoy you?”

“No. What gave you that impression?” She asks, putting on her best acting job.

“I’m just sensing a lot of hostility lately,” Tony responds.

“Nope. No hostility here. None whatsoever,” she says.

Tony ignores her, looking over at Carol. “You ready?”

“Yeah, I am,” she replies. She swings her backpack over her shoulder and looks at Valkyrie disappointedly. “I’ll see you tomorrow.”

“Bye,” Valkyrie answers.

There’s nobody else around. So, she uses that to her advantage in order to sing the song she would’ve done for this week’s assignment.

[Valkyrie:]  
 _Somebody said you got a new friend_  
 _Does he love you better than I can?_  
 _It's a big black sky over my town_  
 _I know where you at, I bet he's around_  
 _Yeah, I know it's stupid_  
 _But I just gotta see it for myself_

_I'm in the corner_   
_Watching you kiss him_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm right over here_   
_Why can't you see me?_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm giving it my all_   
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home_   
_Ooh ooh ooh_   
_I keep dancing on my own_   
_I keep dancing on my own_

_I'm just gonna dance all night_   
_I'm all messed up, I'm so outta line_   
_Stilettos on broken bottles_   
_I'm spinning around in circles_   
_I'm in the corner_   
_Watching you kiss him_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm right over here_   
_Why can't you see me_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm giving it my all_   
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home_   
_Ooh ooh ooh_   
_I keep dancing on my own_   
_I keep dancing on my own_

_So far away, but still so near_   
_The lights go on, the music dies_   
_But you don't see me standing here_   
_I just came to say goodbye_

_I'm in the corner_   
_Watching you kiss him_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm giving it my all_   
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home_   
_Ooh ooh ooh_   
_I keep dancing on my own_   
_I keep dancing on my own_

_I'm in the corner_   
_watching you kiss him_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm right over here_   
_Why can't you see me_   
_Oh oh oh_   
_I'm giving it my all_   
_But I'm not the girl you're taking home_   
_Ooh ooh ooh_   
_I keep dancing on my own_   
_I keep dancing on my own_

* * *

Bruce walks into apartment D3, a place he’s visited several times since last March.

“Hon?” he calls out.

“I’m in the kitchen,” a voice replies.

“There’s my woman,” Bruce says upon laying eyes on his girlfriend.

“Hi, sexy,” Winny says to Bruce, kissing him. “How was your day?”

“It’s been a long week,” he admits. “But, I’m glad it’s over, and that I could finally make a trip out here to come see you.”

Winny smiles, kissing Bruce again. “How lucky am I?”

“Very,” Bruce says, laughing. “So, what’s for dinner?”

“Stir-fry. Is that okay?”

“That’s perfect,” Bruce replies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI!!
> 
> On the off chance you're here after reading part 1, (and you're a consistent reader) I hope you're well and i hope you enjoyed the first chapter of this "season."
> 
> I've got a bunch of super fun stuff planned so far, but I don't know when i'm going to get around to writing more. i'm a uni student, kill me. BUT just know it'll be super fun. i've stated this before but not only is this fic being used as a creative outlet, i'm ALSO using it to fix and adjust storylines used on glee the way I feel they should've gone hahah.  
> ____ 
> 
> Ride Wit Me (Nelly) – Aural Avengers  
> Heather (Conan Gray) - Bucky Barnes  
> Islands in the Stream (Dolly Parton & Kenny Rogers) – Gamora Whoberi & Thor Odinson  
> Gives You Hell (All American Rejects) – Peter Quill  
> Fighter (Christina Aguilera) – Sharon Carter  
> Pumpin’ Blood (NONONO) – Aural Avengers  
> Summertime (New Kids On The Block) – Steve Rogers, Tony Stark & Thor Odinson  
> Dancing On My Own (Robyn) – Valkyrie Parrington


	2. The Glee-Off

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce finds out just how difficult it is to prepare to stage a high school musical. Maria Hill takes advantage of this and attempts to kill two birds with one stone and sabotage both the glee club and the musical. Meanwhile, Steve and Tony, and Nakia and Valkyrie butt heads.

**September 4, 2013.**

“Alright, good morning guys,” says Bruce as he enters the choir room with a mug of hot coffee in his hands. “I hope everyone had a good Labor Day weekend. Now, our first order of business for today is simple. We pick our choice for the fall musical.”

He heads up to the white board and unscrews the cap on a marker. “Now, this is not a competition set list or an assembly performance, so I thought I would leave this decision completely up to you all.”

The kids all look amongst themselves, but no one speaks up.

“Come on, guys. You’ve all got to be familiar with at least one musical we can potentially put on?”

“Well, I’m a big fan of _The Wiz_ ,” Nakia says.

Bruce nods. “I’ll add it to the list of options,” he says, writing it on the board.

“In celebration of my cat Goose finally coming home after missing for months, I think we should do _Cats_ ,” Carol says. “It’s a musical... About cats.”

Everyone stares at Carol, dumbfounded.

“Sure... going on the list,” Bruce answers.

“I feel like _Chicago_ would be super fun to put on. I’ve always seen myself as a Velma,” Sharon shares.

Bruce turns around once more and adds it.

“You know what, Mr. B? I think we should do _Rent_ ,” Steve says. “Bucky made me watch the movie version this summer, and the story really resonated with me. It’s got unity, friendship, it’s inclusive, and the songs are really good.”

“I wouldn’t mind doing _Rent_ ,” Peter adds. “Plus, it’s a rock musical. It would definitely be a fun time for us guys.”

Bruce picks up on the positive reactions the suggestion garners, then proceeds to write it on the board.

“Hold up. Now, _I_ personally don’t give a rat’s ass, but aren’t a few of the themes in _Rent_ a little on the mature side for a high school musical? I mean drugs and addiction is like one of the core elements of the story,” Valkyrie says.

Bucky questions this himself. “Valkyrie has a point. While _Rent_ may be one of my personal favorite musicals of all time, I don’t know how we would ever get Principal Fury to sign off on it.”

Bruce scratches at his chin. “Well, show of hands. Who would be interested in putting on _Rent_?”

All twelve kids put their hands up. “A rock musical about drugs? Count me in,” Sam jokes.

“Well, then you all leave Principal Fury to me. I’ll let you all know his decision. But, in the meantime… It looks like we’re doing _Rent_ ,” Bruce replies.

The kids all cheer as the bell rings.

“Okay, start thinking about what parts you’re all going to want, and we’ll discuss casting later on.”

Once enough of their friends have left the room, Bucky kisses Steve on the cheek. “Well, that was kind of hot.”

Steve smiles. “What was?”

“Watching you choose, and speak so highly of, one of my favorite musicals,” Bucky says.

Steve giggles. “It’ll be fun.”

“So, what role are you thinking about calling dibs on?”

“Isn’t it obvious?” Steve asks his boyfriend. “I’m total Roger material.”

Maria Hill is just outside of Bruce’s choir room office. She’s just heard everything the glee club discussed, and is absolutely fuming.

* * *

Maria settles into her desk and whips out her journal so fast she almost gives herself more than one paper cut.

_“Dear Journal, I’m about four seconds away from projectile vomiting all over my desk. It’s a happy coincidence that the only thing I have in my system right now is about six helpings of pineapple. Because even if I do puke, my office still won’t be the fruitiest smelling room in the school. No, because first place for that will forever and always go to that damn choir room, occupied by that team of pansexual puppets. The Aural Avengers._

_My blood pressure has been through the roof for days. Ever since Nick informed me that even more of my budget was to be given away to that third-place glee club. How in the ever-living fuck could this be happening, Journal? Did Fury visit one too many glory holes on his annual summer vacation to New York with his wife? It is a true blessing in disguise that I decided to make Sharon captain of the cheerios again. Any amount of money those damn churches are willing to donate will help ease the festering, burning pit in my gut. Sure, I may have lost Valkyrie and Carol’s trust in promoting Sharon, but they turned their backs on me last year, so no big loss. I need my budget restored to its full capacity._

_Now you might be thinking to yourself that maybe the cheerios and I don’t need bi-weekly visits to the tanning salon. Maybe we don’t need to fly to competitions first class. Maybe we don’t need the occasional swag bundle of my choosing. But guess what? I put in the work, and that hard work pays off in the form of national titles and cash prizes that I have always given right to the school due to our abysmal budget. And this is how Fury chooses to repay me?_

_Journal, I know I helped them out in a moment of weakness and aided in giving them another year, but so help me god, that glee club will be destroyed this year once and for all. The Aural Avengers will beg for mercy. And it all starts with this stupid school musical.”_

* * *

“Alright, what’s this about Maria?” Nick Fury asks. The two are in his office, with Maria seated directly across from him, looking even more high strung than usual.

“For whatever reason, you have decided to greenlight an Aural Avengers musical production of their choosing. Is that right?” She questions.

Nick takes a sip of his coffee before it goes room temperature. “Yes, indeed.”

Maria cringes. “Well, I have it on good authority that they have chosen to use all of the money that you’ve yanked out of my cheerios’ pockets and thrown right into their greedy mouths and proceed with a production of _Rent_.”

Nick remains unbothered and oblivious. “Okay… I see… Is that a problem?”

“Principal Fury, do you know what _Rent_ is?”

Nick shakes his head. “Not at all. I’m sure it’s no surprise, but I’m not exactly immersed in the field of musicals. My wife and I have been going to New York every summer for six years, and we still have yet to attend a show.”

“Well, Nick, this particular musical’s storyline focuses on a bunch of HIV-infested homosexual drug addicts running around the dirty streets of Manhattan.”

Fury chokes on his coffee. “Whoa, whoa, whoa.”

“I apologize,” Maria says. “Nevertheless, it’s ripe with some extremely offensive mature subject matter. Tell me you’re going to put an immediate stop to this.”

“Well, yes, I suppose,” Nick responds with a shrug.

“You suppose?”

Nick spots Bruce walking past his office. “Bruce!” He shouts. Bruce turns right around and walks into the office.

“Something wrong?” Bruce asks, none the wiser.

“Coach Hill has just informed me of your plans for the school musical. Is it true you and the glee club want to put on this _Rent_?”

Bruce stares at Maria, surprised. “How did you even find out about that?”

“I have the choir room completely bugged. That old plaque of Mrs. Jean Grey you had installed in the choir room, her eyes are cameras,” Maria responds.

Bruce and Nick both look at her, speechless, though neither of them knows how factual the comment is. Maria’s always making exaggerated, and usually false, comments like that.

“So, it _is_ true?” Fury asks in clarification.

Bruce nods. “Yeah, it’s true.”

Maria fakes a sob. “Don’t worry, Banner. We’ll get you the help you need. I suggest immediate termination, as well as a year-long stint at the Red Skull Insane Asylum. I mean, how else are you going to explain yourself out of this? You really thought we were just going to accept this? You thought you were going to get away with your underage glee club putting on such a risqué musical?”

“Look, I admit, _Rent_ isn’t the most wholesome musical. But my kids chose it themselves. And they’re so excited to get started,” Bruce says.

“Bruce, that’s very endearing, but I can’t just let you guys proceed on those grounds. I mean, it sounds like this particular choice is just a tad too controversial,” Nick says.

Bruce nods vehemently. “I agree. Which is why I was going to take the time to make several re-writes to the script and omit anything that you deemed too mature or innapropriate.”

Nick thinks about it as Maria shoots Bruce daggers from across the room. “Well, as long as you clean it up to the best of your abilities, then I can’t see why you can’t proceed.”

“Are you serious?!” Maria asks him.

Bruce smiles ear to ear. “Thank you. This means a lot. We’ll keep it as PG as possible.”

“Alright, that’ll be all then,” Nick says, dismissing Bruce.

Maria paces around the room.

“Coach Hill, can you just relax a moment?” Fury asks.

Maria glares at him. “No. No, Fury, I won’t relax. And if you’re not going to do the responsible thing and pull the plug yourself… Then fine… I’ll do it myself.”

* * *

“Alrighty,” Bruce mutters as he heads back up to the white board for the second time that day. “Now, before we discuss further, I’ve already talked to Mr. Strange and he’s going to be my right-hand man throughout this production. He’s got some experience. Apparently, he was in Les Misérables in high school. So, he’s going to help out with costumes, staging, everything. And, if I may, I was wondering if Peter wouldn’t mind helping us out as well?”

“Me?” Peter asks, confused.

“Well, you’re in the A.V. club, and _you_ were the one behind that amazing boys’ number back during Gaga week. You will absolutely have a spot in the cast, but I trust your artistic eye and could really use the help.”

“That’d be perfect. You’re always talking about wanting to direct videos, right?” Gamora asks him. This causes everyone to turn their attention to her, as it’s the first direct exchange the two have had all school year thus far. Gamora sinks in her seat.

Peter doesn’t know what to make of her need to comment. Regardless, he agrees. “Yeah, sure. It’ll be fun.”

“Awesome,” Bruce says. “Now, let’s get down to casting.”

“Thor and I can play Maureen and Mark,” Gamora says.

Bruce looks around for any objections and writes their names down on the whiteboard.

“Assuming nobody else will want to, I can play Angel,” Bucky says.

Bruce nods, writing it down. No one else comments. “Oh, come on. Nobody wants to be the two leads? Is _anybody_ interested in Mimi?”

Nakia and Valkyrie simultaneously say, “I am.” They make eye contact and glare at one another.

“Okay…” Bruce says hesitantly. “What about Roger?”

Steve and Tony both toss their hands up.

Bruce gulps. “Okay…. So, both Steve and Tony want to play Roger, and both Nakia and Valkyrie want to play Mimi. You all know what that calls for?”

“A proper audition?” Bucky asks.

“A glee-off,” Bruce says. “The four of you will audition for Mr. Strange, Peter, and I tomorrow afternoon in the auditorium.”

The bell rings, signaling the end of the day.

As the kids all scatter, Tony approaches Steve. “Hey, just wanted to wish you good luck,” he says with a smile.

“You too, bro,” Steve replies. Though he doesn’t offer up a smile.

Just outside the choir room, Nakia packs up items from her locker into her backpack to take home with her. Just her work journal and her chemistry textbook. Then, Valkyrie swiftly walks by her, a few cheerios by her side as they all head to practice. “Break your legs.”

Nakia looks over at her. “The expression is _break a leg_ ,” she corrects.

"Yeah… I’m aware,” Valkyrie responds intimidatingly.

* * *

“Never in my years as a cheerleading coach have I ever witnessed such a shit show,” Maria screams into her megaphone.

Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, and the cheerios stand in their finishing pyramid pose. “It’s just disgraceful! It’s offensive. I’m offended,” she adds.

The cheerios all dismount from the pyramid. “Coach Hill, that was single handedly the hardest routine you’ve ever thrown our way. It was our first time executing it and we did it flawlessly. What exactly are you wanting from us here?” Sharon questions.

“I wouldn’t throw the word flawlessly around so liberally, Sharon. You know what’s flawless? The fact that I finished a four-year university degree in only two. You know what else is flawless? The fact that I’ve got seven national championship titles under my belt. And you know what else? The fact that I wrote and published the New York Times bestselling novel - “I’m a Winner, and You’re Fat” - all before my thirtieth birthday. Try doing all that, and then maybe I’ll see that you have the chops to deem your performance flawless,” Coach Hill answers. “Now, all of you, take five. A bunch of disappointments. Not only to me, I’m sure you’re just as big a disappointment to your mommies and daddies, too.”

The entire squad collectively roll their eyes and bad mouth their coach under their breath as they all disperse to take their break. They also make fun of the fact that their coach is still hellbent on keeping up this charade that she’s only thirty, despite the fact that she’s definitely in her late thirties, early forties.

Valkyrie hangs out on the bench, taking a sip out of her water bottle.

“Parrington, I expect more from you. Looked like quite the rookie out there, just now,” Maria says as she approaches her.

“Yeah, well I don’t give a dog’s left testicle what you expect from me,” Valkyrie bites back.

Maria’s taken aback by the comment. Her eyebrows rise and her eyes bulge out of her head. “I beg your fucking pardon?” Normally, Coach Hill wouldn’t use such language with a student. But she has different relationships with Sharon, Valkyrie, and Carol. She would only ever curse like that around Valkyrie.

Valkyrie realizes the words that just left her mouth were spoken to her coach. She scrunches up her face in embarrassment. “Sorry… Sorry, I apologize. I forgot where I was and who I was talking to. I’m not in the greatest mood right now.”

“Well, I don’t remember asking…” Coach Hill says. “But I guess I’ll play along for a second. What’s your trouble?”

“It’s glee club. Well, actually the musical,” Valkyrie confesses. “Nakia and I are going head to head tomorrow auditioning for the female lead. And I’m really pissed off about it. She already had her shining moment at Regionals last year. Everyone else deserves just as much of a chance.”

In that moment, Maria’s struck with an amazing idea. One that involves interfering with this upcoming production, and consequently, the glee club as well.

“You know what? I actually know all about it,” Maria says.

Valkyrie’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “You do? How?”

“Well, I’m covering for Ms. Romanoff. Nakia came and talked to me yesterday. She mentioned something about how she hoped she didn’t have to fight anyone for the role of… Of…”

“Mimi,” Valkyrie says.

“Yes, for the role of Mimi. She said that she was the only talented girl in the glee club, and that if Mr. Banner was smart, he would just give _her_ the role.”

Valkyrie’s instantly enraged. Maria watches giddily as the seventeen-year old’s demeanor shifts in seconds. “Are you joking?"

“Nope. She also said that in terms of talent, you rank last of the girls. I couldn’t believe it either,” Maria replies, attempting not to laugh. “Anyways, you’re probably feeling extremely betrayed right now. Maybe even a little angry. If that’s the case, I would take my problem directly to Nakia tomorrow. Let her know that whatever she’s feeling is _not_ the case.”

“Oh, trust. I will,” Valkyrie says.

Maria has to keep herself from jumping up in excitement. As most of the squad returns to the football field, Valkyrie gets up from the bench to join them. “Wait, Valkyrie? There are other people fighting for roles, too, right?”

“Stark and Rogers,” Valkyrie mutters, turning back around and meeting up with Carol.

“Outstanding,” Maria whispers to herself.

* * *

Bucky’s in the middle of finishing up some astronomy homework when his phone starts ringing and his screen lights up. It’s a phone call from his boyfriend.

Seeing _Steve_ _❤_ _️_ on his phone screen will never cease to flood him with a tidal wave of happiness. It reminds him of just how far he’s come in such a short amount of time. And how much things have changed, as well. If only his mother could see him now. So much happier, so much more focused on his dreams again. It's not that Bucky's boy-obsessed, or hat having a boyfriend is suddenly going to cure him of his insecurities. It's just that Steve just so happened to come along when everything else in his life started taking off as well. Making friends, the glee club. The light his bullies had managed to put out during freshman year was back.

“Hey, there,” Bucky says as he picks up the phone.

“How’s my guy?” Steve asks. Bucky gets goosebumps.

“He’s just about done his homework for the night. How’s _my_ guy?”

“He’s good. Just watching _Rent_ right now, actually,” Steve says.

“Again? What are you trying to prove here, Stevie, that you’re the bigger fan?” Bucky teases.

Steve laughs. “I’m just trying to get inspired. I want to nail my audition tomorrow.”

“Can I just say I think it’s really amazing that you’re auditioning for Roger, let alone doing the musical at all,” Bucky says.

“Right? Who would’ve guessed it? Steve Rogers, the lead in a school musical.”

“Not to scare you, but are you worried at all about your teammates? What Clint, and Brock and the others might say?” Bucky asks worriedly.

“Buck, they drowned me in a slush the first day of school. I really don’t know how it could possibly get any worse. Fuck them,” Steve says.

The words make Bucky smile. Already, he’s seeing progress, more confidence out of Steve. Maybe it won’t be as long of a wait for Steve to feel comfortable about coming out as Bucky had expected.

“I’m so proud of you, babe,” Bucky says through a smile.

“You’re going to be there to cheer me on during the audition, right?” Steve asks.

“Absolutely, Bucky responds.

Then, Bucky hears a door open from the other end of the call. “Alright, bro. I’ll see you tomorrow. Night, Sam,” Steve says, cutting the call.

“Sorry to interrupt, son,” Joseph says, peeking his head into Steve’s room. “I’m just on my way out, but I left you the last slice of pie on the table.”

“Okay, thanks. Going out with the girlfriend?”

“Yeah, a movie date. The new _Kick-Ass_ ,” Joseph answers.

Steve smiles. “I just saw that, it was… Okay.”

Joseph groans. “No, I didn’t want to believe the reviews! The first one’s so good.”

Steve laughs. “Agreed. So, dad, am I ever going to meet this mystery woman?”

Joseph thinks about it. “Yeah. Soon, I hope. Don’t wait up.”

“See ya, pops.”

Steve texts Bucky immediately after Joseph closes his bedroom door.

_“Dad came in. Sorry, babe.”_

Seconds later, Bucky responds. _“It’s okay, Steve. I get it. Goodnight. I love you.”_

_“I love you, more.”_

Once he grabs a shower, brushes his teeth, changes into his pyjamas, and crawls into bed, Steve plays out various scenarios in his head, attempting to gauge exactly how he thinks Joseph would react to the news that his son has a boyfriend, who he just took on the same exact date that Joseph is on with his girlfriend.

* * *

**September 5, 2013.**

“Rogers!” Maria shouts from down the hall. Steve and Sam halt.

They both turn around slowly. Steve still thinks Maria has it out for him ever since he told her off the day of Sectionals last year. “Yeah?” He asks.

“Can I see you in my office for a second?”

Steve nods, following her. “Good luck,” Sam whispers.

The two settle into their respective seats. “So, what’s this about?”

“I actually just wanted to fill you in on some information I’ve received,” Maria says. “I shouldn’t be doing this at all… In fact, I could get in trouble, I just… Feel like you should know.”

Steve’s face loses all color. What is Coach Hill about to tell him? Someone spotted him and Bucky making out at the Drive In the other day? Someone’s about to spill some secret that involves him? “What’s up?”

“Yesterday, I had a chat with Tony Stark. You two friends?”

“Yeah, we’re friends,” Steve responds. “We might not be later today, but right now, yeah,” he jokes.

“Are you referring to the musical audition?” Maria asks.

Steve nods. “What do you know about the audition?”

“Well, I know that Tony plans on annihilating you,” Maria says. “He also badmouthed you quite a bit.”

Steve stares at her, unconvinced. “Really? Well, what’d he say?”

“He mentioned that you were a mediocre singer, and that you should stick to what you know, which is getting your face full of dirt on the football field,” Maria says.

Steve laughs. “Really?”

“Yeah… He also…”

“What?” Steve asks impatiently.

“He also said that you’re only good for one thing, and that’s destroying other peoples’ lives. He says you did it to Sharon, and now you’re doing it to Bucky.”

This _really_ gets Steve’s attention. He clenches his fist. “Bucky? He talked to you about Bucky? Is that all he said, or was there more?”

“That’s it. I didn’t think much of it, I just assumed it’s because you and Barnes are now good friends because you’re in the glee club together.”

“Yeah. Makes sense. We’re just… Good friends, is all,” Steve says hesitantly. “When did this conversation happen?”

“Yesterday, after school,” Maria says.

Steve shakes his head as his jaw hardens. “Thanks, Coach,” he says, jetting out of the office.

Okay… So perhaps Maria has taken it just a tad too far. She wasn’t supposed to hear the words shared between Bucky and Steve in the choir room the day prior. She doesn’t know what exactly their exchange meant, and she didn’t care. She just needs the glee club disbanded, and she hopes this is the last Jenga piece she needed to make it happen.

Steve, filled with rage, heads to the punching bags in the locker room instead of the choir room for glee practice.

* * *

“Hey,” Tony says as Maria plays with her shake weights while watching the news on her office television. “Mrs. Walters said you wanted to see me?”

“Stark, have a seat,” Maria says. Tony does as he’s told.

“What’s this regarding?”

“Well, Tony. This has to do with that pesky school musical audition you’ve got during the lunch break. Have you seen Steve today?”

“No, not yet. He skipped morning glee club rehearsal,” Tony says. “Why do you ask?”

“Because this has to do with him, and what he thinks of you and your talents.”

Tony looks at her, confused. “Okay?”

“Tony, Steve stopped by my office this morning. We were talking about football and then before you know it, he was going off on quite the tangent about you. He mentioned that you are taking up space in glee club, and that you’re not as good a singer as you think you are.”

Tony’s jaw drops. “He did?”

“He did. He also says he has other ways of making sure he lands the lead in the musical,” Maria adds.

“Like what? What does that mean?” Tony asks.

“Not a clue. But, if you want my advice, you go to that audition later and you show him just how talented you are. Win, Tony. Win.”

“Yeah… I plan to,” Tony answers angrily.

* * *

“She said _what_?” Nakia asks, mouth agape.

“Yup. I quote… _Not that talented, and way too insecure_ ,” Maria says. “Trust me, I was pretty shocked. I mean you’re a powerhouse vocalist, Nakia.”

Nakia’s too hurt at the comment to say anything else. Then, Valkyrie comes walking down the hall.

“Well, see you later, Shauku,” Maria says as she runs off to her office so as to not witness the inevitable Valkyrie smackdown about to come Nakia’s way.

Valkyrie gets up in her personal space. “Hey, tampon tunnel. I heard what you said about me. You’re pretty brave talking shit when I could easily kick your ass.”

“Really? Because I heard what _you_ said about _me_ , so consider it even,” Nakia says, trying to be just as intimidating.

“I don’t fight to get even… I fight to win,” Valkyrie responds.

“Why don’t you bring this same energy to the audition, and we’ll settle this on the stage?”

“Gladly,” Valkyrie says, walking off.

* * *

Bruce and Stephen sit at the tiny desk in the auditorium, the one with a clear view to the stage. It’s where Bruce always sits to watch the kids perform auditorium numbers. It’s also where he sat during the first day of glee club tryouts a year prior. Peter’s sitting with them too, off to the side in his wheelchair, of course.

“This is so exciting,” Stephen admits. “I’m so nervous, I could pee.”

Bruce snickers at his friend’s reaction. He pulls the microphone attached to the desk closer to him. “Alright, guys. Welcome to the glee-off. I think I’d like to see Nakia, Valkyrie, Steve, and then Tony, in that order, alright?”

Stephen extends his body over to the microphone. “Good luck, everybody! Sincerely, Mr. Strange.”

“Alright, Pete. You ready?” Bruce asks.

Peter nods. “Ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Like I said, I trust your input. You choose whichever audition you’re most impressed with, and whomsoever you think will play the role better.”

“Absolutely,” Peter says.

Nakia’s pacing backstage. Then, T’Challa comes running up to her. “Did I miss it?”

“No, I’m on in like two seconds. I might throw up,” Nakia replies. “I barely slept last night, I’m so dang nervous.” She picks up on the odd look T’Challa gives her. “Yes, don’t worry. I ate. It’s just nerves, I swear.”

“Okay, okay. Nakia, you’ve got this. The role is yours. Now get out there and make it official,” T’Challa says. “I’ll be watching from the crowd.” Nakia nods. He’s gone within seconds. As Valkyrie makes her way off the stage, she stops in front of Nakia.

“Don’t forget… The stage always adds at least ten pounds,” she says.

“Nakia Shauku,” Bruce calls.

Nakia has no time to dwell on Valkyrie’s insensitively rude comment as she makes her way to center stage. The spotlight hits her as she looks out at the crowd. Despite insisting that attendance wasn’t mandatory, the entire glee club is present. She spots T’Challa sitting with Sam; Bucky and Steve together; Tony, Carol and Valkyrie, the latter of whom is giving her the worst death stare possible, seated with each other; and Gamora, Thor, and Sharon together.

“Hi, I’m Nakia Shauku auditioning for the role of Mimi Marquez.”

The band then begins to play her song. Nakia takes one look at T’Challa and begins to sing.

[Nakia:]  
 _And I am telling you_  
 _I'm not going_  
 _You're the best man I'll ever know_  
 _There's no way I can ever go_

_No, no, there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
You're gonna love me_

_And I am telling you I'm not going  
Even though the rough times are showing  
There's just no way, there's no way  
We're part of the same place  
We're part of the same time  
We both share the same blood  
We both have the same mind_

And time and time, we've had so much to share  
No, no, no, no, no, no way  
I'm not waking up tomorrow morning  
And finding that there's nobody there

_Darling there's no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you  
You see there's just no way, there's no way_

_Tear down the mountains  
Yell, scream and shout_

_you can say what you want  
I'm not walking out  
Stop all the rivers  
Push, strike and kill  
I'm not gonna leave you  
There's no way I will_

_And I am telling you I'm not going  
You're the best man I'll ever know  
There's no way I could ever, ever go_

_No, no, no, no way  
No, no, no, no way I'm living without you  
I'm not living without you, not living without you  
I don't wanna be free  
I'm staying, I'm staying  
And you, and you, and you  
You're gonna love me  
You're gonna love me  
Yes you are, yes you are  
Love me, love me  
Love me, love me, love  
You're gonna love me_

Everyone gives Nakia her well-deserved applause. Stephen cheers the loudest. He lifts his arm up to Bruce’s field of vision. “Look, Banner. Goosebumps. I have goosebumps.”

Bruce laughs. “God, I will _never_ get tired of her voice.”

“I have to agree, Mr. B. I hate to admit it, but Nakia’s definitely got the best voice of all of the glee girls,” Peter says.

Bruce nods. “Well, we still need to see what Valkyrie does before we make a decision.”

Bruce waits for a few moments as Nakia heads off stage and Valkyrie makes her way to prepare herself behind the scenes.

“Valkyrie Parrington,” he says after six minutes.

The band begin to play her number before she hits the stage. Familiarity hits Bruce, Stephen, Bucky, Steve, and Nakia. The song – “Out Tonight” – is Mimi’s big solo in _Rent_. _“Crap. She just won,”_ Nakia thinks to herself.

Valkyrie dances her way out onto the stage, fully embodying the character of Mimi.

[Valkyrie:]  
 _What's the time?_  
 _Well, it's gotta be close to midnight_  
 _My body's talking to me_  
 _It says, "Time for danger"_

_It says, "I want to commit a crime”  
Want to be the cause of a fight  
I want to put on a tight skirt  
and flirt with a stranger”_

_I've had a knack from way back  
At breaking the rules once I learn the games  
Get up, life's too quick, I know someplace sick  
Where this chick'll dance in the flames_

_We don't need any money  
I always get in for free  
You can get in too  
If you get in with me_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You want to play? Let's run away  
We won't be back before it's New Year’s Day  
Take me out tonight_

_Meow, ha!_

_When I get a wink from the doorman  
Do you know how lucky you'll be?  
That you're online with the feline of Avenue B_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You want to prowl, be my night owl  
Well, take my hand, we're gonna howl out tonight_

_In the evening, I've got to roam  
Can't sleep in the city of neon and chrome  
Feels too damn much like home  
When the Spanish babies cry_

_So, let's find a bar  
So dark we forget who we are  
Where all the scars from the nevers and maybes die_

_Let's go out tonight  
I have to go out tonight  
You're sweet, want to hit the streets?  
Want to wail at the moon like a cat in heat?  
Just take me out tonight_

_Please take me out tonight  
Don't forsake me out tonight  
I'll let you make me out tonight  
Tonight, tonight, tonight_

The kids give her just as much of an applause as they did Nakia.

“Great, Valkyrie. Thanks,” Bruce says before turning the microphone off.

“Okay… She _sold_ that performance,” Peter says.

“I agree,” Stephen says.

“We’ll discuss everything later in the choir room, gentlemen,” Bruce says. “But do be sure to write down comments on your clipboards while the performances are fresh in your minds.”

Bucky and Steve head backstage, where Steve strips off his letterman jacket and puts on a grungy jacket, similar to the one Roger Davis wears in the musical.

“Are you still upset?” Bucky asks him.

Steve’s been extremely on edge since his conversation with Coach Hill. What he wants to be doing right now is punching Tony in the face. But this is more important at the moment. He’ll deal with that later, when the time is right. “Yeah, but I’m putting that aside for right now.”

Bucky takes a good look at Steve and kisses him.

“What was that for?” Steve asks.

“For good luck,” Bucky says. “Have fun.”

“I will,” Steve replies as Bucky heads back to the crowd.

“Steve Rogers,” Bruce calls. Out walks Steve with some serious swagger.

[Steve:]  
 _One song_  
 _Glory_  
 _One song_  
 _Before I go_  
 _Glory_  
 _One song to leave behind_

_Find  
One song  
One last refrain  
Glory  
From the pretty boy front man  
Who wasted opportunity  
One song  
He had the world at his feet  
Glory  
In the eyes of a young girl  
A young girl_

_Find  
Glory  
Beyond the cheap colored lights  
One song  
Before the sun sets  
Glory  
On another empty life_

_Time flies  
Time dies  
Glory  
One blaze of glory  
One _ _blaze of glory  
Glory_

 _Find  
Glory_ _  
In a song that rings true  
Truth like a blazing fire  
An eternal flame_

_Find  
One song  
A song about love  
Glory  
From the soul of a young man  
A young man_

_Find  
The one song  
Before the virus takes hold  
Glory  
Like a sunset  
One song  
To redeem this empty life_

_Time flies  
And then, no need to endure anymore  
Time dies_

Bruce, Stephen, Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa and Thor all cheer for him, as do the band members behind him. Bucky calls Steve down to their seats with a hand motion.

After a couple of minutes, Tony is summoned to the stage.

[Tony:]  
 _I have_  
 _I have you breathing down my neck_  
 _Breathing down my neck_  
 _I don't, don't know_  
 _What you could possibly expect_  
 _Under this condition-so_  
 _I'll wait, I'll wait_  
 _For the ambulance to come_  
 _Ambulance to come_  
 _Pick us up off the floor_  
 _What did you possibly expect_  
 _Under this condition, so_  
 _Slow down_  
 _This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue, dark blue_   
_Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning  
'Til there's nothing but  
Dark blue, dark blue_

_This flood  
This flood is slowly rising up  
Swallowing the ground  
Beneath my feet  
Tell me how anybody thinks  
Under this condition  
So I'll swim I'll swim  
As the water rises up  
Sun is sinking down  
And now all I can see  
Are the planets in a row  
Suggesting it's best that I  
Slow down  
This night's a perfect shade of_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
When I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down_

A silhouette in his peripherals catches Bruce’s attention. He turns and notices Maria, who takes a seat and catches the end of Tony’s performance.

_We were boxing  
We were boxing the stars  
We were boxing_   
_You were swinging for mars  
And then the water reached the west coast  
And took the power lines, the power lines  
And it was me and you  
And the whole town under water  
There was nothing we could do_

_It was dark blue_

_Dark blue, dark blue  
Have you ever been alone in a crowded room?  
Well I'm here with you  
I said the world could be burning, burning down  
Dark blue  
  
Now there's nothing but  
Dark blue_

Tony’s performance garners an incredible response, so much so, that it reignites the anger in Steve.

“Alright, thank you, Tony. Thank you to Nakia, Valkyrie, and Steve, as well,” Bruce begins to say. He cuts himself off as he watches Steve jump onto the stage and approach Tony.

“So, what’s this I hear about you talking smack about me and my relationship?” Steve says, pushing Tony to the ground.

“Steve, stop!” Bucky yells from the audience.

Tony’s able to get himself back up quickly. “What the hell?! I thought we were friends!”

“Well, I guess that’s just never going to happen, is it? Especially since you can’t keep your big mouth shut.”

Tony’s stares at him puzzled. “What are you talking about?”

“I’m talking about you talking shit to Coach Hill!” Steve shouts. Everyone watches in pure shock.

“Dude, I didn’t say shit to Coach Hill! She’s the one who came to _me_ and said you thought I wasn’t as good of a singer as I thought I was,” Tony explains.

“Really? Because she told me you went running to her and told her I was better off on the football field, and that I’m screwing up Bucky’s life,” Steve argues.

“I wouldn’t ever say that, Steve,” Tony says, hurt.

Bruce stands up, looking over at Maria. “Is this your doing? Did you blatantly set out to unleash hell in hopes you would cause some sort of rift in the glee club?”

Maria shakes her head. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes, she does,” Valkyrie says, standing from her spot in the audience. “Because I’m pretty sure she did the same thing to Nakia and I,” Valkyrie says.

“Wait… So, you didn’t badmouth me to Coach Hill?” Nakia questions.

“Why would I talk shit about you to Coach Hill? I have actual friends I can talk shit to,” Valkyrie replies. “I’m assuming you didn’t actually say anything about me, either?”

“Not at all,” Nakia says, looking apologetic.

“Well… Looks like I’ve been caught red-handed. So, enjoy the rest of your day. I will be going now,” Maria says, getting up and walking out.

“Yeah, I’ll just see you later in Fury’s office,” Bruce calls out.

Silence fills the auditorium. “Well… That was eventful,” Stephen says.

* * *

“Just to be clear, I deny all defamatory claims and allegations made against me,” Maria says.

Bruce scoffs, as Stephen shakes his head at her.

“Maria, are we going to continue to have issues? Because I thought your suspension last year would have taught you a thing or two about right and wrong,” Principal Fury says to her. “A suspension which, to refresh your memory, was reversed with Bruce’s help.”

“We’re not going to have any issues, Nick. Especially because, as previously stated, I deny all defamatory claims and allegations made against me.”

“Maria, give it up,” Bruce says. “Sir, she intentionally set out to cause a rift in the glee club. And one of these rifts almost got physical, something I’m sure she knew would happen considering it was between two guys.”

“Is that ant-feminism I’m sensing, Bruce?” Maria asks, pretending to be shocked. “Are you insinuating girls can’t get physical as well? Because I’m sure Parrington could take on both Rogers and Stark, blindfolded.”

Bruce turns away, crossing his arms. He has no more energy to put up with Coach Hill.

“Okay… Maria, I’m making the executive decision to implement a three-strike rule. And you know what? After hearing from the kids, Mr. Banner, and Mr. Strange, I have no choice but to make _this_ strike one,” Nick says. “Get to three, and you will be suspended yet again.”

Maria stares at him, wide-eyed, with her jaw on the floor. “I’m sorry, am I four years old? Why am _I_ being given this utterly ridiculous rule?”

Nick tosses his arms in the air. “Because, Maria. You’re the one who convinced me to help give the Aural Avenger another year in the first place. So, why are you still trying to sabotage them? I’ve officially had it with your games.”

The room grows silent. “That’ll be all, gentlemen,” Nick says to Bruce and Stephen.

“Thanks, sir,” Bruce says as the two exit the room. Nick and Maria are left alone.

Maria laughs, and continues to do so for several uncomfortable seconds. “You’re going to wish you hadn’t done that.”

* * *

Due to the chaotic state of the glee-off, Bruce decides to cancel the after-school glee club rehearsal. He informs the kids that he, Stephen, and Peter will meet up the following morning to talk things over, and the cast list would go up by the end of that day.

Feeling guilty, Steve searches the halls for Tony in the hopes that he’s still hanging around campus. Steve finally spots him ten minutes later, sitting in his vehicle.

Steve approaches him, knocking on the window. Tony takes one look at him and reverts his attention back to flipping through his CD collection.

“Tony, can I please talk to you?” Steve asks through the glass. It’s muffled, but Tony’s able to make it out.

He lowers the window a smidge. “Why?”

“Because I need to apologize.”

Steve hears the doors unlock, so he moves on over to the passenger side door. He opens it and hops right in. Things are tense and awkward, yes, so Steve doesn’t beat around the bush for a second longer.

“I’m so sorry.”

Tony glares at him, looking sad. “Could you not have just come up and talked to me? Did you really have to jump the gun and turn into Alpha Steve? Punching first, and answering questions later?”

Steve looks to his feet. “Look… This doesn’t excuse my behavior. But you have to know… I’m in such a vulnerable place right now. I’m constantly on edge, scared that my dad, and Rumlow, and Barton, and Killian are all going to find out my secret. And so, when Coach Hill told me that… that all of my biggest fears came true, and all from one of my best pals? I just lost it. But it shouldn’t have happened,” Steve explains.

“No, it shouldn’t have,” Tony replies. “Especially because out of everybody in your life, I think I’m the _last_ person who would ever do that.”

Steve nods. “I’m sorry, Tony.”

“I get it, Steve. I get how scary all of this is for you. Your life would be a lot easier if you weren’t dating Bucky… But, you’re in love with him. So, you can’t _not_ be together. I get it. But that doesn’t mean you have to keep your guard up twenty-four/seven. Especially because you guys are doing a good job at keeping things hidden.”

Steve smiles, taking Tony’s words to heart. He offers a hand. “Are we still friends?”

Tony smiles back. “Friends,” he says, taking the hand. “But don’t let this shit happen again. Next time you’re worried one of us spilled, talk to them instead.”

“I will. I promise.”

* * *

**September 6, 2013.**

Bruce, Stephen, and Peter are in the choir room over the lunch hour, discussing the musical over a bevy of Subway sandwiches.

“Okay, so we’ve got two options for Mimi, and two options for Roger,” Bruce says. “Comments, questions, and concerns, go.”

“Well, I’m conflicted. There are pros and cons to casting all four of them,” Stephen admits.

Bruce nods. “Good. Like what? Let’s hear them all.”

“Well, for instance, I find Tony a slightly better singer, but I think Steve would do a better job at capturing Roger’s personality and image.”

“I agree, Mr. Strange,” Peter adds. “Tony’s just a tad too wholesome for a character like Roger.”

Both teachers nod. “What about for Mimi?”

“Valkyrie proved she’s a good enough dancer to carry the role, which is important, considering Mimi has several dance scenes,” Peter shares. “And Nakia has only performed choreography for a handful of glee club numbers. But, Nakia’s voice… There’s nobody like hers.”

Bruce agrees. “I love how raspy Valkyrie’s voice is, and she’s got a killer vibrato, but I agree with you there, Pete. Nakia’s voice is stellar.”

“But that can also hinder her as well in this context,” Stephen says. “We don’t want her to overshadow whoever plays Roger. And both boys can sing really well, but their voices aren’t as powerful as hers.”

“Shit. That’s a good point,” Bruce says.

“Well, ultimately, the final decision comes down to you, Mr. B,” Peter says. “So, what are you thinking?”

Bruce shuts his eyes, trying to visualize the best scenario.

Hours later, Bruce makes his way over to bulletin board in order to post the official cast list. Before he can get the thumbtack out of his pocket, Nick makes an announcement on the intercom. “Mr. Banner, please report to my office immediately.”

* * *

Bruce knocks on Fury’s door. Nick can see him, due to his walls being made up of windows. Several of the rooms at Shield High are built exactly like that.

“Hey,” Bruce says.

“Have a seat,” Nick replies.

“You caught me in the middle of posting the cast list for _Rent_.”

“And did you? Post the list, I mean.”

“No, I walked straight over. Your tone sounded serious,” Bruce admits.

Nick nods. “Well, good. Because unfortunately, I have bad news. You and the glee club can’t perform _Rent_.”

Bruce’s eyebrows crease in confusion. “Is this about Coach Hill?”

“No, actually. I got several phone calls this morning. Parents complaining that Shield High would intentionally subject their kids to such mature content.”

Bruce sinks in his seat. “So, we’re just shut down? Just like that?”

“Bruce, you’re still welcome to put on a musical,” Nick says. “You just have to do a different one.”

Bruce fiddles with his thumbs. “The kids are going to be so disappointed.”

Nick shrugs. “I understand. But my hands are tied here. There’s only so much power I have against angry parents. If you continued, they might take their complaints to the superintendent, Thaddeus Ross. And then, we’d have no protection. And you and the glee club would be on the line.”

Bruce nods. “Got it.”

* * *

“Mr. Banner, you said the cast list was going to be posted to the bulletin board before glee club rehearsal,” Bucky says as he and Steve enter the choir room.

The kids all come shuffling in before Bruce answers Bucky. “I have some bad news, guys. Due to complains from a few worried parents, we are no longer allowed to put on _Rent_.”

“Are you serious?” Bucky asks.

“I didn’t know Maria Hill was a parent,” Tony says with sarcasm.

“Principal Fury assured me it wasn’t Coach Hill,” Bruce says. “The complaints were from actual parents.” The kids all look sad.

“That’s so unfair,” Carol says.

“I know. You guys have every right to be upset. But, on the upside, Fury’s still letting us do a musical. We just have to pick a different one. Now, Mr. Strange and I got to talking, and unless we have any objections, we came up with an idea for a great one. Extremely well-known, timeless songs, _and_ we won’t run the risk of being shut down.”

“What is it, Mr. Banner?” Thor asks.

Mr. Strange comes running into the choir room wearing a leather jacket. “ _Grease_!” He shouts excitedly.

The kids all clap for their astronomy teacher, and at the suggestion.

“ _Grease_ is arguably the most iconic musical of all time. And because of that, we shouldn’t have much trouble filling up the auditorium and selling tickets. Mr. Strange and I also think it’s one we can all have a lot of fun with… So, is _Grease_ the word?”

“Yes!” The kids all say simultaneously.

“Excellent!” Bruce responds.

* * *

Steve walks into his house, exhausted after a long day of pop quizzes. He’s looking forward to heading up to his room, crushing some Halo, and snacking it up.

"Steve?” Joseph calls out from the living room.

Steve walks in, finding his dad watching some _Family Feud_. “What’s up, dad?”

“Look… I’ve managed to look past you joining the glee club on account of our love for classic rock music. But this morning. I was told that you and the rest of your club were putting on a musical… What’s up with that?” Joseph questions.

Steve gulps. “Yeah, so Mr. Banner thought it would be a good way to make money to help pay for our Nationals competition in May. It’ll be in New York, so we’re going to have to fundraise.”

“Steve, a club is a club. You join, you stay, fine. A musical sounds much more optional. Especially a musical as disgusting and offensive as _Rent._ I nearly gagged when I researched it over my lunch break.” Steve doesn’t say anything. “I mean, are you doing okay? Is there something you want to tell me, Steven?”

Steve feels sweat form on his forehead. He feels his heart drop, and his face flush. _“Do I tell him?”_ he ponders for a second.

“No, dad. Of course not,” Steve replies, choosing to avoid World War 3. “And it doesn’t matter, cause we’re not doing it anymore.

“Okay… Good,” Joseph replies. “I see the complaints worked.”

“You complained to Principal Fury about this?”

“You bet your ass, I did. Me and a few other parents,” Joseph says. “There’s no way you were going to participate in that mess.”

“How did you even find out about it?” Steve asks.

“An old friend. She works at Shield. Maria Hill.”

* * *

**September 7, 2013.**

**"** Alright, good morning, guys,” Bruce says as he and Stephen enter the choir room. Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, and Thor are all already seated, talking amongst themselves.

“So, considering we just lost a few keys days to this change of musicals debacle, we’re going to need to put our pedals to the medal moving forward.”

“And in order to do that, we’re going to use this morning’s meeting in order for us all to get on the same page,” Stephen adds.

“So,” Bruce says, writing down all of the main Grease characters’ name on the board. “Just like last time… Who would like to play the role of Danny Zuko?”

Tony’s the only guy who raises his hand. Everyone, Tony especially, expects Steve to raise his hand as well. Steve looks over and winks at him. “I think Tony’s going to be a great Danny,” he says aloud.

Tony smiles, mouthing a _thank you_ to his pal Steve.

Bruce writes Tony’s name down beside Danny. “Now… Who would like to play Sandy Dumbrowski?"

Nakia and Valkyrie both raise their hands, as does, to everyone’s surprise, Carol.

"Carol? You’re interested in the role?” Bruce asks.

Carol nods. “Yeah, I am. I worked with Tony this past summer on my singing and I’m feeling a lot more confident about my voice.”

“That’s great! But just like Nakia and Valkyrie, we would need you to audition. Especially since Mr. Strange hasn’t had a chance to hear you sing.”

“I can audition right now, if it’s alright with you guys. I recently started working on a number. Not for the musical, just a number for fun,” Carol responds.

Bruce looks over at Mr. Strange. They both nod to one another. “Come on down, Carol.”

Carol runs over to the band and whispers something into their ear before making her way down to the center of the choir room floor.

[Carol:]  
 _You're stuck in my head, stuck on my heart, stuck on my body, body_  
 _I wanna go, get out of here, I'm sick of the party, party_  
 _I'd run away_  
 _I'd run away with you_  
 _Ooh_

_This is the part, you've got to say all that you're feeling, feeling  
Packing a bag, we're leaving tonight when everyone's sleeping, sleeping  
Let's run away  
I'll run away with you  
Ooh_

_'Cause you make me feel like  
I could be driving you all night  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights  
I wanna be there with you  
Ooh_

_Baby, take me to the feeling  
I'll be your sinner, in secret  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me  
Baby, every single minute  
I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me_

_Up in the clouds, high as a kite, over the city, city  
We never sleep, we never try, when you are with me, with me  
I wanna stay  
I wanna stay here with you  
Ooh_

_'Cause you make me feel like  
I could be driving you all night  
And I'll find your lips in the street lights  
I wanna be there with you  
Ooh_

_Oh baby, take me to the feeling  
I'll be your sinner, in secret  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me_

_Oh baby, every single minute  
I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out_

_Run away with me  
Run away with me_

_Hold on to me  
I never want to let you go  
(Run away with me, run away with me)  
Over the weekend  
We could turn the world to gold, oh oh  
(Run away with me, run away with me)_

_Over the weekend we could turn the world to gold  
Oh oh, oh oh_

_O_ _h my baby, take me to the feeling  
(Take me to, take me to it)  
I'll be your sinner, in secret  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me (just run away with me)  
Run away with me (away with me, yeah, yeah)  
Every single minute  
I'll be your hero and win it  
When the lights go out  
Run away with me  
Run away with me_

Bruce, Stephen, and the glee club rise to their feet and applaud Carol for her amazing performance. Nakia and Valkyrie share a defeated look.

* * *

Peter is seated outside on the bleachers by the football field, picking at his macaroni salad. The sounds of the _Grease_ soundtrack flood his head, coming in through his earbuds.

He checks his phone to check for a text update from Sam, who’s supposed to be meeting Peter for lunch, but is running late. Now the guy’s only got another nine minutes to eat his entire meal.

"Pete?” Peter hears from behind. He recognizes the voice.

Thor.

“Hey, man. How you doing?” Thor asks him.

"Peter looks around the vicinity. “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course. There’s no one else around,” Thor says.

“Well, _why_ are you talking to me?” Peter questions. It’s not exactly a secret that Peter currently hates Thor’s guts. Anybody in his situation would. He’s the one who swooped in and stole Gamora right out from under Peter.

Thor averts his gaze out of awkwardness. “It’s just… Kind of important. I was wondering if you’d still be willing to help me out with some tutoring this year?”

“Come again?” Peter asks, absolutely bewildered that Thor is even asking.

“Well, it’s just my grades hadn’t ever been as good as they were at the end of the school year last year,” Thor shares, “and so I was wondering if there was any chance that we could keep at it?”

Peter doesn’t even know what to say. He’s about ready to go off on this douchebag. But then, he remembers his conversation with Sam.

_“One, you can continue to be bitter and hostile… Or two, you can be mature and show her exactly what she’s missing.”_

This may not be Gamora in front of him right now, having the audacity to ask Peter for help with tutoring, but it’s pretty dang close. And if Peter’s nice to Thor about it, word might get back to Gamora and win him some brownie points.

“You know what, Thor? It’s just not going to work right now. I’m going to be extra busy for the next month helping Mr. Banner and Mr. Strange with the musical, starring in the musical, and then having to juggle my own homework, as well,” Peter says. “So, sorry, but I’m afraid it’s going to have to be a no.”

Thor stares at him coldly. “Serious?”

Peter stares back, confused. “Yeah… Pretty serious.”

“Dude, don’t screw with me. Tell it to me straight. If you’re just saying no because of this whole Gamora thing, then at least have the balls to say it to my face,” Thor says, semi aggressively.

Sam comes walking up at the perfect moment. “Everything good here?” He asks.

“Everything’s perfect,” Peter says. “Sorry, but if you want help, there’s other kids who should suffice as tutors. Or there’s always the _alternative_.”

The alternative being Thor could tell his mom and dad that he believes he’s struggling with dyslexia.

Thor scoffs, walking off in anger.

Sam takes a seat on the bleacher seat closest to Peter. “That was stone cold,” Sam says. “I’m impressed.”

“It took everything I had not to freak out on him. What a tool bag. The fact that he even asked…” Peter says, rolling his eyes.

“Well, hey. You handled that well. And now he can’t go to Gamora and say that you were a dick about it,” Sam says, reaching for the two cans of Pepsi in his backpack. “So, cheers to that.”

Peter takes one of the cans and clinks his with Sam’s, smiling.

* * *

**September 8, 2013.**

Bruce, Stephen, and Peter make their way to the bulletin board first thing in the morning. Most of the glee kids are hanging around in anticipation.

Bruce gladly thumbtacks the official cast list for _Grease_ to the board and walks off giddily with Stephen at his side.

The cast list reads:

 _SANDY_ … CAROL DANVERS

 _DANNY_ … TONY STARK

 _RIZZO_ … NAKIA SHAUKU

 _KENICKIE_ … STEVE ROGERS

 _FRENCHY_ … SHARON CARTER

 _DOODY_ … SAM WILSON

 _MARTY_ … VALKYRIE PARRINGTON

 _SONNY_ …. T’CHALLA UDAKU

 _JAN_ … GAMORA WHOBERI

 _PUTZIE_ … THOR ODINSON

 _EUGENE_ … PETER QUILL

 _TEEN ANGEL_ … BUCKY BARNES

Bucky and Steve are the first two to check it out. Bucky’s pleased with his role, while Steve’s left feeling a little discouraged. However, he shakes it off once he sees Tony’s excited reaction to the news.

Tony and Carol both squeal in glee over getting the lead roles. Tony looks over at Steve, who mouths _congrats_ with a smile painted across his face.

Valkyrie approaches the list next. She’s gutted at the news so she’s quick not to stick around to congratulate anybody.

Gamora and Sharon approach the board and do a little dance to themselves.

Nakia’s the last one around to go up and look. The rest of them watch her intently, knowing she’s going to be disappointed.

And she is. Extremely disappointed. But, clearly, it just wasn’t in the cards. “Congratulations, girl,” Nakia says to Carol.

Carol gives her a hug in response.

* * *

Valkyrie’s outside of the choir room, peering in through the window at Carol and Tony doing some vocal runs with Mr. Banner and Mr. Strange before rehearsals.

“Hey,” Nakia says from behind her.

“Hi,” Valkyrie answers.

“So, we lost,” Nakia says, matter of factly.

“Yeah, well, a part of me knew neither of us was going to get it after her audition,” Valkyrie responds. “Sorry if that’s bitchy… As you can expect, I’m not feeling too chipper at the moment.”

“But that’s your best friend in there. You’ve got to at least be happy for her, right?”

“Of course, I’m happy for her, Shauku. But this means that she’s about to start spending every waking minute with that dick face, and I’m _not_ so happy about that,” Valkyrie shares.

“Tony? Girl, they’re already dating. Is anything _really_ going to change?” Nakia asks.

“Just forget it… You wouldn’t understand,” Valkyrie says, then storms off.

* * *

Once rehearsals are all finished and the kids have gone home, Bruce and Stephen stick around to make last minute revisions to the scripts before they hand them out the following Monday.

“Do you think we made the right choices?” Bruce asks.

“I do,” Stephen says. “I would love to see Nakia and Valkyrie play Sandy just as much, but you have to admit, Carol and Tony are just…”

"They _are_ Danny and Sandy,” Bruce finishes.

“Took the words right out of my mouth,” Stephen says.

Then, Nick Fury comes waltzing into the choir room quite frantically.

“Thank god. You _are_ still here,” he says to Stephen.

“Yup. I am. Is everything okay?”

Nick takes a seat. “Strange, I’m in a bind right now, and I need you to help me out of it.”

“Okay?” Stephen says skeptically.

“I have been on the phone with potential football coaches since before the first day of school. And none of them seemed right for the job. But now, I’m getting pressure from parents and alumni alike, scolding me for not having the football shit sorted out,” Nick explains. “But then, it was brought to my attention today how much you love football. And I would absolutely love it if you, Stephen Strange, could take over as Coach of the football team.”

Stephen stares at Nick wide-eyed. Bruce watches, surprised.

“Me? A coach? I wouldn’t know the first thing,” Stephen says.

“Dude, that’s so not true. You were always in the crowds nitpicking everything that Murdock did wrong when he coached. And you are a huge high school football fan. Those exact words have left your own mouth several times,” Bruce says.

Nick smiles. He looks immensely desperate.

Stephen’s concerned. Coaching the Shield High Avengers football team is a big responsibility. What if they have another abysmal season? What if a player gets severely injured? He’d be held responsible.

But, on the other hand… He’d also be held responsible if they managed to make it to the championship _and_ win.

“Okay… Okay, I’ll do it!” Stephen exclaims, worriedly.

Nick tosses Stephen over his shoulder and jumps up and down, screaming happily at the news.

“Thank you, thank you, thank you, Stephen!” Nick says.

“Wait, do I still teach astronomy?” Stephen questions.

“Do you still want to teach astronomy?”

“I don’t know…” Stephen says.

“Think it over. Now, the first game of the season is in six days. You spend the weekend preparing, and we’ll finalize everything Monday morning.”

“Okay!” Stephen says.

Nick exits the choir room hooting and hollering.

Once they’re alone, Bruce and Stephen both bust a celebratory move.

* * *

“This is Winny.”

“Hey, honey,” Bruce says excitedly through the phone. “How’s it going?”

“Hi, Brucey,” Winny replies. “Good, I’m just… Still at the bank. Yeah, it’s been a crazy day, so I’m putting in a few extra hours.”

“Awe, that’s too bad. I’m just leaving campus and was thinking about making the drive out to Akron to take you out for dinner. Maybe a movie, too. And I was thinking we’d make a night of it?” Bruce says, ending with a suggestive tone.

Winny blushes. “Brucey,” she says affectionately. “I’d love nothing more than that. But I have no idea when I’m going to be getting out of here, so can I get a rain check for tomorrow?”

“Yeah, absolutely, baby.”

“Perfect,” Winny says with a relieved sigh. “You better start driving early tomorrow. I’ll have breakfast on the table waiting for you.”

“Just breakfast?” Bruce asks suggestively, once again.

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” Winny says. “I’ll see you, tomorrow.”

“Alright, I’ll see you. Have a good night,” Bruce responds.

“You too, love,” Winny says, hanging up the phone with one touch of a button.

“Holy sweet hell,” Pepper Potts says. “You _still_ haven’t told him?”

Winny rolls her eyes. “No, Pepper. I haven’t.”

“Look, I’m not judging. I’m just saying that you’re only postponing the inevitable. I mean, what, are you just going to wait until next Regionals? And then drop the ball on him when you see each other from across the venue, and he sees you with them? Or are you going to wait until he decides to surprise you at the bank with flowers and finds out you don’t _actually_ work there?”

“Look, I really like him. And I didn’t expect to. So, I’m choosing to live in a fantasy world for just a little longer,” Winny says. Then, she turns on the auditorium microphone back on.

“Okay, guys. Breaks over. I want to run the number again.”

All fifteen members of Throat Explosion, including Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, come running onto the stage.

“From the top,” Winny demands.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SIKE, i put off the first two weeks of assignments in order to write this MWAHAHA. but, this is the end until at least february break. :/ ANYWAYS, hope u enjoy this one.
> 
> ___
> 
> And I’m Telling You, I’m Not Going (Cast of Dreamgirls) – Nakia Shauku  
> Out Tonight (Cast of Rent) – Valkyrie Parrington  
> One Song Glory (Cast of Rent) – Steve Rogers  
> Dark Blue (Jack’s Mannequin) – Tony Stark  
> Run Away with Me (Carly Rae Jepsen) – Carol Danvers


	3. Grease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The week leading up to the opening night of Grease brings forth chaotic events for several of our favorite Aural Avengers.

**October 1, 2013.**

Bruce sits in the teachers' lounge bright and early Monday morning, sipping on his coffee as he goes over his planner.

He vetoes a couple of items off this week’s schedule that he can absolutely wait to worry about next week, like those science exams that are still piled up on top of his desk.

Okay, so it’s already been two weeks since his students wrote them… Maybe he should try to schedule in at least a good thirty minutes to correct those?

Bruce spends all of three seconds worrying about it before deciding to forget about it for now. He has to. He’s just too busy this week.

Because this upcoming Friday is the opening night for _Grease_. An opening night that will be the result of just over a full month of extremely hard work, from him and his glee kids. So, any and all free time he has this week will be spent devoted to putting finishing touches on sets, costumes, and conducting rehearsals.

Stephen comes walking into the faculty lounge, carrying a much bigger stick than he had when the school year began. He gets a “great work” from Leo Fitz, who teaches social studies, and Bobby Drake, the health and wellness teacher who took over for Ms. Sif this year.

“Thanks, gentlemen,” Stephen replies as he walks over to Bruce’s table.

“I feel like a famous person,” Stephen admits as he takes a seat.

Bruce laughs. “Well, you should! Stephen Strange, coming out of the shadows and getting the Shield High Avengers two back-to-back wins in his first ever coaching games. That’s real impressive, man.”

Stephen preens at the compliment. “Thank you. It’s been…. Quite the overwhelming experience thus far. And I’ve smoked a little more of my medicinal marijuana than I care to admit to help me get through it.”

Bruce laughs again.

“I don’t want to get ahead of myself, we still have several games to play, but those wins felt so good. So good, in fact, that the thought of actually making it to the championship and winning keeps seeping into my brain. I mean, that would just be a dream come true. I’m trying to stay positive and focused and hopefully it’ll manifest,” Stephen adds.

“Well, pass some of those positive feelings over here,” Bruce says in reply. “We open Friday night, and I’m a nervous wreck.”

Stephen frowns. “Hey, speaking of which, I can’t apologize enough. My biggest regret so far is that accepting the coaching position kept me from helping you guys out with the musical, which I really did want to do.”

Bruce waves his hands. “Hey, shut it. I’m not to hear any of that nonsense,” he insists. “Besides, I was able to get some help elsewhere, from someone just as experienced in high school musical productions as you. The T-Birds and Pink Ladies jackets come in later today, and my fourth period science students are going to spend the week helping me finish painting the last few set pieces.”

“Well, that’s great. So, why are you nervous?”

“I don’t know. I know I have no legitimate reason to be, I just can’t help it. I’m worried that some of the set pieces are going to collapse during opening night; I’m worried our choice to put on a hybrid production of both the stage and the film adaptations was a bad decision, and that we should’ve just gone with the original Broadway script; I’m worried about the boys, because some of them still aren’t up to par on the choreography; And I’m worried that Carol still won’t be at her hundred percent by Friday, what with her flu last week,” Bruce rambles.

“Bruce, this all just sounds like a few opening week jitters,” Stephen says. “Everything is going to be fine. Trust and believe that.”

Bruce stares at him, unconvinced. “Let’s hope you’re right.” 

* * *

“Remember the drive-in the other night? There was the duel. The guy’s best friend went with him. _Like his second?_ Yeah. So? Well, uh… I thought that you could be my second at Thunder Road. _You want me to drive with you?_ ” Steve recites from his bed as he reads over the script for _Grease_ , acting as both Danny and Kenickie.

He’s been off book since last Tuesday, but now that they’re a mere five days away from opening night, his nerves are getting the best of him and he's been glued to his script all day.

Regardless of how well rehearsals have gone the last few weeks, and regardless of the fact that he’s in glee club and has competed in two competitions thus far (three, if you count Invitationals), performing is all still pretty foreign territory to him. Especially performing a musical, with dialogue.

Steve’s door flies open, causing him to fling his script towards his closet door. Joseph walks in. “What’s going on in here?”

Steve looks at him puzzled. “Nothing. Just homework. Why?”

“Nothing, it just sounded like there was a conversation happening in here,” Joseph says. He then looks down at the floor and sees the script. He squints at the thick stack of pages angrily as he walks over to pick it up. He fixes the pages and flips to the cover page.

“ _Grease_?” He asks. “I thought I made myself perfectly clear, Steve."

“Dad…” Steve starts.

“You mean to tell me you just decided to ignore me? Disobey me? You went behind my back like this for an entire month?” Joseph asks angrily.

“Dad, I thought that only applied when we were doing _Rent_. I understood why you disagreed with that one. But this is _Grease_. This is a movie you, me and ma watched when I was a kid. It’s like one of the most respectable pieces of pop culture history. I really didn’t think it would still be an issue.”

Joseph shakes his head. “Well, you’re wrong. It still is an issue. This is a small town, Steve. What we do in public matters. What people think of us matters. Not to mention, being a part of glee club, being in this musical, it’s going to keep you busy from football. And you getting kicked off the football team isn’t a conversation I ever want to have.”

Steve watches the floor in shame. “Mr. Banner and Coach Strange are helping me out, pops. They’re being real flexible with my schedule. We won the first two games of the season. That proves that being in the musical isn’t as big of a distraction as you think.”

Joseph exhales roughly. “I don’t know…”

“I made a commitment, dad. Please. We open this Friday, and it only runs for nine days, and only on nights that we don’t have games. I promise, it won’t interfere with football,” Steve says, getting choked up.

Joseph stares at his son, blankly. “Fine. But only because your ma liked _Grease_ ,” he says as he makes to walk off. “But, son? If I find out you betrayed me like that again, we’re going to have a problem. I’m your father. You live under my roof, you follow my rules. Understood?”

“Understood,” Steve replies.

Steve didn’t mean to keep the musical from his father. But things had been going so well between the two of them ever since Joseph started dating. Steve didn’t want the straw that broke the camel’s back to be his participation in a school musical. Especially after his father’s initial outburst after the whole _Rent_ debacle.

* * *

**October 2, 2013.**

Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, Thor, and Bruce are all in the auditorium. They’re preparing the stage in order to rehearse the opening musical number, “Summer Nights.” With them are James Rhodes, Jane Foster, Jessica Jones, and new students Scott Lang and Hope Van Dyne.

Stephen used his Coach power to recruit Rhodey as the production needed at least two more male dancers, while Sam recruited Scott Lang himself as the two were old childhood friends.

Sharon, Valkyrie, and Carol paid Jane and Jessica to join as dancers as well, while Carol asked Hope Van Dyne to join the production in the iconic role of Patty Simcox. Carol and Hope are friends from Motorcross, and Hope, desperate to make friends as the new girl at school, happily agreed to join.

Bruce and Peter are seated at the director table in the crowd, their usual spot. The sets are placed in their designated spots, and everyone is in full costume. “Alright, you guys. The stage looks great. I want us to start right from the top of this entire scene, dialogue included, alright? The microphones are on, Parker and Leeds are in charge of the music, everything’s a go. You guys ready?”

Everyone raises a thumbs up to their teacher.

“Alright, go ahead,” Bruce says.

Gamora comes running out onto the stage, with a tray of fake food in hand, and takes an abrupt seat at the Pink Ladies’ usual table. Nakia, Valkyrie, Sharon, and Carol are already seated.

“Did you guys get a look at Zuko this morning? Looking pretty good this year, huh, Riz?” Gamora, as Jan, asks.

Nakia, as Rizzo, rolls her eyes. “That’s ancient history.”

“Well, history sometimes repeats itself,” Valkyrie, as Marty, suggests.

“Hey, Jan. This right here is Sandy Dumbrowski. She just moved here,” Sharon, as Frenchy, shares.

Gamora waves at her from across the table. “Well, hi! How are you liking school so far, Sandy?”

“It’s… Different,” Carol, as Sandy, responds.

“Hi, kids!” Shouts a voice from offstage. The girls all groan.

“Patty Simcox, the bad seed of Rydell High,” Nakia says as Hope makes her way onto the stage.

“Ugh, I just love the first day of school, don’t you?” Hope asks Carol and the Pink Ladies gleefully. 

“It’s the biggest thrill of my life,” Nakia replies.

Then, Hope takes notice of Carol. “Oh my gosh, you must think I’m a horrible clod for not introducing myself to your friend!” She says as she makes her way over to Carol. “Hi, I’m Patty Simcox, Vice-President of Student Council! Welcome to Rydell,” she says, finishing with a yelp as Sharon managed to stick an apple on her seat before she sat down.

The girls all laugh at this. As Carol and Hope make inaudible conversation, the focus is put on Sharon, Nakia, Valkyrie and Gamora. “So, girls. How do you like Sandy? Do you think we can let her in the Pink Ladies?”

The girls all stare at her. “She looks too pure to be pink,” Nakia says.

Then, the spotlight on the girls dims and shifts over to the boys.

“Hey, Kenickie, you want a piece of salami?” T’Challa, as Sonny, asks.

“Are you kidding? If I eat that, I’ll smell like you,” Steve, as Kenickie, replies. The boys all laugh at this.

“Hey, I want to hear about what Danny did at the beach,” Sam, as Doody, says.

“Yeah, agreed,” the boys all chatter simultaneously.

“Nah, it was nothing,” Tony, as Danny, says.

“Yeah, nothing, Zuko. I’m so sure. You got in her drawers, right?” Thor, as Putzie, asks.

“That’s absolutely none of your guys’ business,” Tony says with a sneaky smile.

“Awe, come on, let’s hear a little. Tell us about that girl,” Steve begs.

The lights dim on the boys’ side of the stage and shine on the girls’ side.

“So, what’d you do this summer, Sandy?” Sharon asks.

“Oh, I spent most of it at the beach,” Carol responds.

“The beach? What for? We got a brand-new pool right here in the neighborhood. It’s real nice!” Gamora states.

“Yeah, if you like swimming in Clorox,” Valkyrie replies. 

“Well, actually, I met a boy there,” Carol says. The music begins to flood the auditorium.

“You hauled your cookies all the way to the beach for some guy?” Nakia questions.

“Well, he was sort of special,” Carol answers.

“Honey, there ain’t no such thing,” Nakia says. 

Carol ignores Nakia’s comment. She turns her attention over to Hope. “He was really romantic.”

The boys continue to badger Tony. “Okay, you really want to know?”

They all inaudibly shout various things. “Alright I’ll tell you!” Tony exclaims.

[Tony:]  
 _Summer loving had me a blast_

[Carol:]  
 _Summer loving happened so fast_

[Tony:]  
 _I met a girl crazy for me_

[Carol:]  
 _Met a boy cute as can be_

Jessica, Jane, Rhodey, Scott, and Bucky all join each of their respective groups as background characters. Bucky’s given a wig for this scene so as to look unrecognizable from his role as Teen Angel later on.

[Carol & Tony:]  
 _Summer days drifting away_  
 _To, oh, oh, the summer nights_

[The T-Birds:]  
 _Well-a well-a well-a, huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Sam:]  
 _Did you get very far?_

[The Pink Ladies:]  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Valkyrie:]  
 _Like does he have a car?_

[Tony:]  
 _She swam by me, she got a cramp_

[Carol:]  
 _He ran by me, got my suit damp_

[Tony:]  
 _I saved her life, she nearly drowned_

[Carol:]  
 _He showed off, splashing around_

[Carol & Tony:]  
 _Summer sun, something's begun_  
 _But, oh, oh, the summer nights_

[The Pink Ladies:]  
 _Well-a well-a well-a huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Sharon:]  
 _Was it love at first sight?_

[The T-Birds:]  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Steve:]  
 _Did she put up a fight?_

[Tony:]  
 _Took her bowling in the arcade_

[Carol:]  
 _We went strolling, drank lemonade_

[Tony:]  
 _We made out under the dock_

[Carol:]  
 _We stayed out 'till ten o'clock_

[Carol & Tony:]  
 _Summer fling, don't mean a thing_  
 _But, oh, oh, the summer nights_

[The T-Birds:]  
 _Well-a well-a well-a huh_  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[T’Challa:]  
 _But you don't gotta brag_

[The Pink Ladies:]  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Nakia:]  
 _'Cause he sounds like a drag_

[The Cast:]  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Shooda-bop bop_  
 _Yeah_

[Carol:]  
 _He got friendly, holding my hand_

[Tony:]  
 _She got friendly down in the sand_

[Carol:]  
 _He was sweet, just turned eighteen_

[Tony:]  
 _Well, she was good you know what I mean_

[Carol & Tony:]  
 _Summer heat, boy and girl meet_  
 _But, oh, oh, the summer nights_

[The Pink Ladies:]  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Gamora:]  
 _How much dough did he spend?_

[The T-Birds:]  
 _Tell me more, tell me more_

[Thor:]  
 _Could she get me a friend?_

[Carol:]  
 _It turned colder, that's where it ends_

[Tony:]  
 _So I told her we'd still be friends_

[Carol:]  
 _Then we made our true love vow_

[Tony:]  
 _Wonder what she's doing now_

[Carol & Tony w/ The Cast:]  
 _Summer dreams ripped at the seams_  
 _But, oh, those summer nights_  
 _(Tell me more, tell me more)_

Bruce and Peter applaud the performance vehemently. “Oh my god, you guys! That was so good!” Peter says into the microphone.

“I agree, guys. No notes whatsoever,” Mr. Banner adds.

The kids themselves also cheer and high five one another.

“And hey, for the five hundredth time, thanks again to our incredible extras and dancers. You guys are the real backbone of this whole production. You did great, thank you!” Bruce adds.

“I expect a five percent boost for the next science test, Mr. Banner,” Rhodey shouts jokingly.

“Yeah, yeah, we’ll just see about that, Mr. Rhodes,” Bruce responds. “Alright, guys. Take ten while Peter and I discuss. Extras, we won’t be needing you for the rest of this rehearsal, so you’re free to go.”

The kids all disperse, moving to different ends of the stage to sit and take a drink of water. Jessica and Jane approach Valkyrie and Carol. “You know, this is starting to feel like a lot more work than what was originally asked of us,” Jessica says.

“And you only gave us fifty dollars each,” Jane adds.

“Jesus Christ, you heathens. Does it look like we’re made of money?” Valkyrie asks.

“Well, we’d be happy to walk out right now and watch you scramble to replace us,” Jessica retorts.

“No blood on our hands,” Jane says with a laugh.

Valkyrie and Carol exchange looks. They each pull out their wallets and give the two cheerios an extra twenty dollars each.

Jessica and Jane look pleased with themselves. “See you at rehearsals tomorrow,” Jessica says, as the duo leaves.

“I don’t know anyone more annoying than those two bitches,” Valkyrie says bitterly.

“Ditto,” Carol says as she takes a sip of water.

Then, Tony comes running up to her and throws his arms around her waist. “You did so great, babe,” he says.

“And I stand corrected,” Valkyrie says, rolling her eyes.

Carol picks up on the comment. “Tony, can you give us a second?” She asks her boyfriend sweetly.

Tony nods, and walks off to give them privacy.

Carol turns around on her heels. “Val, what’s going on?”

Valkyrie puts on her best fake face. “What do you mean?”

“At first I thought Tony was crazy for thinking you hated him. But the last few weeks I’ve been picking up on the little comments you make under your breath at his expense. Why? What has he done to deserve that?” Carol asks angrily. And loudly. Loud enough that it gets Sam, Thor, and Scott looking over at them.

Valkyrie is speechless for maybe the first time ever. Neither one of them has ever raised their voice at each other before, nor have they ever gotten into any sort of fight in the few years they’ve known each other.

“Care, I just don’t get a good vibe off of him,” Valkyrie lies.

“Well, I do. So why can’t you just be a supportive friend?” Carol questions. Valkyrie doesn’t answer. “Okay, well until you can give me an answer to that question, I think we should just… Do our own thing.”

Valkyrie watches in near tears as Carol grabs her bag and bottle and walks backstage to talk to Tony.

“Alright, guys. Break’s over, let’s move on,” Bruce says into the microphone.

* * *

Bucky and Steve are doing homework down at the Barnes’ kitchen table. This is maybe the second or third time Steve has ever been to Bucky’s house.

The only times both boys feel comfortable enough for Steve to go over are when George makes it clear to Bucky that he will be working late.

If George does come home early, no harm done. All he will see is two friends doing homework together. However, considering Steve and Bucky’s very unique and secretive situation, neither of them have _wanted_ to get caught. All it will do is allow for George to start asking questions.

“Did you finish question nine?” Steve asks his boyfriend as Drake’s “Hold On, We’re Going Home” plays from the radio in the living room.

“Yeah, but Ms. Cho had to help me out with it,” Bucky says. “Do you need help?”

Steve nods, so Bucky moves over to the seat beside Steve and begins explaining using Ms. Cho’s words. However, about a minute in, Bucky realizes his boyfriend’s mentally unaccounted for. “Steve?”

Steve snaps out of his daze. “Sorry. I’m sorry, Buck.”

“Do you want a drink to wake you up?”

Steve shakes his head. “Nah, I’m not tired.”

“Well, is everything okay?” Bucky asks concerned.

Steve shrugs. “I don’t know. Yeah. But, no.” Bucky doesn’t say anything, allowing time for Steve to finish his thoughts. “Can I be honest about something?”

Bucky nods.

“I don't mean to sound like a whiny baby, or anything. But losing Danny Zuko to Tony… It’s put me back to that place of self-doubt… Like, I’m not as cut out for this stuff like I thought I was.”

Bucky grabs hold of his boyfriend’s hand. “Steve… You have absolutely nothing to doubt. You’re about as talented as they come. And I’m not just saying that because I’m your boyfriend.”

Steve grins. “I don’t know.”

“Why don’t you try to think of it from a different perspective. I’m pretty talented myself, but how much of that is thanks to all my years in singing lessons? And Tony’s pretty talented, but he’s also been in school musicals before. Your voice is a gift that you didn’t even know you possessed until you joined glee club and Mr. B taught you how to utilize it. It’s pure, raw talent. And you still have yet to even exercise all of it.”

Steve smiles at his boyfriend. He playfully messes with Bucky’s hair. “Why are you so good at giving advice, and talking your punk boyfriend through weak moments?”

“Let’s just consider it one of my many talents,” Bucky jokes. The two laugh together as they share a kiss.

It’s their first ever kiss in the Barnes household. Hopefully the first of many. Bucky longs for the day that he can have Steve over, as his boyfriend, and it not be a big deal or secret. Something natural, where Steve, George and him can all have dinner together, or watch a movie. It would be a really minor gold star on Bucky’s bucket list, but it would be a gold star, nonetheless.

* * *

Tony lays in his living room with _The Simpsons_ playing in the background. He keeps falling in and out of sleep and has been since his episode of _Bones_ finished. But his position on the couch, as well as the comfort of the new throw fleece blanket his mom just purchased, makes it impossible to get up. However, if a rerun of _The Simpsons_ is playing, Tony knows it’s around midnight, or just after.

Considering he’s got rehearsals for the rest of the week, a football game Thursday, and then opening night on Friday, he should probably get off his ass and get himself to bed.

But then… Sweet sleep, once again.

Tony sleeps for at least another thirty minutes before he’s awakened by a noise. He shoots upright and looks around the room. Nothing seems to be out of sorts, so he closes his eyes. “No, no, get up,” he whispers to himself. He tosses the blanket off, uses the remote to shut off the television, and stands up, yawning with his entire body quite dramatically.

He makes his way to his bedroom before he hears yet another noise. It comes from outside the front door, so he walks over to investigate.

What he sees on his front porch through the curtains on the window nearby shocks him to his core: his mother, Maria Stark (Or, technically, Carbonell now), locking lips with one Joseph Rogers.

Tony grimaces and groans. He then pulls his phone out of his pocket to check the time. It’s currently 1:02 AM. What is his mother doing making out at one in the morning? And with Joseph Rogers? Tony desperately needs to have a chat with Steve to see if he knows anything about this. He decides to take a picture of the two culprits for proof before running off to bed.

* * *

**October 3, 2013.**

Bruce stands on stage talking back and forth with Peter, seated in his wheelchair on the auditorium floor, as the rest of the Aural Avengers are seated around waiting to be called on, in various conversations.

“So, do you think Steve knows about them?” Carol asks Tony, referring to Joseph and Maria dating.

“I have no idea. I wouldn’t think so, because he would’ve definitely talked to me about it, right? Or at the very least, mentioned it?” Tony asks.

Carol shrugs. “Who knows. Maybe he does know, and just didn’t know what to say to you.”

Tony thinks long and hard. “Well, I guess we’ll see. I’m going to talk to him after rehearsals.”

“But quick question, your mom and Steve’s dad dating… Is it a problem?” Carol questions. “Or is it just… An awkward topic because of your dad?”

Tony shakes his head. “No, that’s not it… It’s just, after talking to Sharon and Bucky last year, and talking to Steve… I just don’t know how good of a guy this Joseph person is. Of course, I shouldn’t assume as I haven’t really gotten to know him at all myself, and I’ve only met him once, but from what I’ve heard, he’s kind of bad news.”

Carol nods. “Well, don’t get ahead of yourself. First things first, talk to Steve. And then talk to your mom.”

“Alright, we’re going to start rehearsals with the Pink Ladies in Frenchy’s bedroom,” Bruce says. “So, girls, come on up, please.”

Carol kisses Tony goodbye as she gets up to go perform her scene.

Just then, Steve comes walking into the auditorium.

Because none of the guys are needed onstage at the moment, Tony gets up and runs over to him. “Hey, man. Can I talk to you for a second?” 

“Sure thing,” Steve replies, and follows Tony to the other end of the auditorium to get some privacy. “So, what’s up?”

Tony can’t find the words, so he pulls up the picture on his phone to just rip the band-aid off. He gives Steve his phone.

Steve looks at the phone. “Why do you have a picture of my dad kissing… Oh, shit!” Steve exclaims. “Is that your mom?”

Tony nods with an uneasy look on his face.

“Our parents are dating?” Steve asks.

“So, you _didn’t_ know?” Tony asks.

“Not at all. Well, I knew my dad was dating, but I had no idea it was your mom. I didn’t even get a name,” Steve answers honestly.

“Last year, the day I came to your house and we talked… Your dad mentioned knowing my mom. I guess they were high school friends, or something like that, I don’t quite remember,” Tony says.

Steve nods. “So, how do you feel about this?”

Tony shrugs. “I have no idea. I didn’t even know she was seeing anybody. She’s been keeping this from me. In hindsight, I guess it’s a good thing she’s seeing someone, but…”

“You don’t want it to be my dad?” Steve asks. He doesn’t look at all phased.

Tony shrugs once more. “I don’t know. I’m sure he’s a good guy on the surface, but just based on stuff you and I have talked about… He’s not necessarily someone I’d be comfortable interacting with on a regular basis.”

Steve doesn’t look at all offended. “Hey, that’s fair. You’re allowed to feel that way. I mean, unlike me, you are open about who you are.”

“This isn’t weird at all to you?” Tony asks.

Steve thinks about it. “I guess under different circumstances, yeah. It’d be pretty weird. But I haven’t seen my dad like this since my ma passed away. He’s in such a good place, and I think that’s all thanks to your mom.”

Tony smiles at this. “He’s changing, Tony. He’s not as negative or bitter these days,” Steve states. “But I get where you’re coming from. So, what do you want to do? Do you want to try to put a stop to it?”

“No,” Tony replies. “Let me talk to my mom first. She doesn’t even know that I know.”

“Okay, sounds good. Let me know how the talk goes,” Steve says. Tony nods, and makes to walk away. “Hey, Stark?”

Tony turns around. “You make one hell of a Zuko,” Steve says.

Tony smiles at this. “Thanks, Rogers.”

A few feet away, Sam sneaks over to where Peter’s wheelchair is parked.

“Sup, wheels?” Sam asks his new pal.

Peter laughs without taking his eyes off the stage. “That’s just a little offensive,” he says. “And, nothing, what’s up with you?”

Sam laughs. “Nothing’s up with me, but word on the street is that something may be up with Gamora and Thor. I heard them fighting backstage before the girls got onstage.”

“What were they fighting about?” Peter asks, intrigued.  
  
“I have no idea,” Sam says. “Couldn’t quite make out the context. But it was obvious that they were mad at each other.” Peter watches Gamora intently. “You know what that means, right?” Sam asks.

“No, what?”

“It’s a perfect opportunity for you to swoop in. Make a move,” Sam suggests.

“I’m confused,” Peter says. “I thought the whole point of our friendship was to help each other move on from Sharon and Gamora?”

“It is. Don’t get me wrong. I’m starting to talk to other girls again, and I’ve even been trying to find a girl or two you might be into. But, that’s more so our Plan B.1. We’re both still into Sharon and Gamora, right?” Sam asks.

Peter smiles at his ex-girlfriend, who’s so lost in her performance that she doesn’t notice his eyes on her. “Right.”

“Okay, so then if an opportunity to get another chance with either of them presents itself, we have to take it, too. We can’t be dumb. That’s our Plan B.2,” Sam explains.”

“Plan B.1. and B.2? Why not Plan A and Plan B?” Peter questions.

“Because neither plan should be our main priority. They’re on even playing fields. It’s all just about timing and whichever one happens first,” Sam says.

“Genius,” Peter responds. “You’re a genius.”

Sam laughs. “But also, that’s not all this friendship is based on,” he says. “I’ll kick your ass if you ever tell anyone this, but I’m actually enjoying having you around.”

Peter’s extremely touched by this. “Yeah, same here.”

Nakia sings the last few lines of “Look at Me, I’m Sandra Dee,” as the girls' scene ends.

Bruce calls a break before Carol is set to perform “Hopelessly Devoted to You,” so the girls disperse. Carol runs backstage to get a sip of water. Valkyrie follows her.

“Hey, I thought you did so great in that scene. You _really_ know how to play Sandy,” Valkyrie says.

Carol smiles. “Thanks, Val.” Then, she puts her bottle down and walks past Valkyrie in order to go see Tony.

Valkyrie watches through the curtains in jealousy as Tony and Carol share a kiss.

Peter watches in pain as Thor and Gamora seemingly make up from whatever fight Sam had witnessed.

Sam watches heartbroken as Sharon and Nakia rehearse choreography and goof around. While he’s been able to put up a good front around other people, he’s still having trouble getting over their breakup. He hasn’t laughed the way Sharon’s laughing right now in months.

[Valkyrie:]  
 _Guess mine is not the first heart broken_  
 _My eyes are not the first to cry_  
 _I'm not the first to know_  
 _There's just no getting over you_

[Sam:]  
 _I know I'm just a fool who's willing_  
 _To sit around and wait for you_  
 _But baby, can't you see there's nothing else for me to do?_  
 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

[Peter:]  
 _But now there's nowhere to hide_  
 _Since you pushed my love aside_  
 _I'm out of my head_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

[Peter, Valkyrie, & Sam:]  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

[Peter:]  
 _My head is sayin' "fool, forget her"_  
 _My heart is sayin' “don't let go”_

[Sam:]  
 _Hold on to the end, that's what I intend to do_  
 _I'm hopelessly devoted to you_

[Valkyrie:]  
 _But now there's nowhere to hide_  
 _Since you pushed my love aside_  
 _I'm out of my head_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

[Peter, Valkyrie, & Sam:]  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_  
 _Hopelessly devoted to you_

* * *

Tony gets home after a long evening of _Grease_ rehearsals and football practice. He’s exhausted. But, he’s eager to finally get to have this conversation with his mother.

“Tony?” Maria calls out. “That you?”

Tony drops his backpack by the front door and walks into the kitchen. He finds his mom pulling out the lasagna from the oven. 

“Of course. Who else would it be?” Tony asks suspiciously.

“Nobody, sweetheart,” Maria says. “It’s just an expression, I guess.”

“Did you want me to make a salad to eat with dinner?” Tony asks.

“I’ve made one already,” Maria says. “Can you set the table for us, though?”

Tony nods, pulling his letterman jacket off and hanging it on the coat rack. He marches over to grab two plates, two cups, two forks, and two knives. He walks them over to the dining table and is stunned to find an apple pie there as well.

“Apple pie? We only have apple pie on special occasions,” Tony notes.

“Just had a craving. I got off at the bank early today and had the extra free time,” Maria says.

It’s not that Maria never cooks or anything. It’s just that Tony normally got home before her, and most days, he helped out and cooked dinner so that it could be waiting for her when she got off work. Which is why the large feast in front of them, including the apple pie, has Tony all the more suspicious.

Suddenly, it dawns on Tony: Maria’s about to tell him about Joseph.

The two sit down and begin to make up their plates.

“So, Tony…” Maria begins.

Tony immediately talks over her. “I know.”

“You know?” Maria asks.

“About you and Joseph Rogers.”

His mother’s completely taken aback. “Oh… Did Steve tell you?”

“No. Steve didn’t even know that the woman his father’s dating was you. Until I told him today.”

Maria looks at her confused. “Wait, then how did you find out?”

“Because I saw you guys making out on the porch last night at one in the morning,” Tony says abruptly.

Maria snickers. “I’m so sorry you had to see that,” she says.

“Why didn’t you tell me that you were dating, mom?”

Maria shrugs. “I guess I was just nervous. I couldn’t quite tell how you would react.”

“Mom, I’m happy for you. It’s time. It’s time for you to get back out there and find someone to spend the rest of your life with,” Tony says.

Maria rises to her feet and walks over to plant a kiss on her son’s head. “Thank you, honey.”

“But, mom,” Tony says. “I’ve heard a lot about Mr. Rogers. And something tells me that this man in particular might not be the one you want to spend the rest of your life with. Something also tells me he’ll have a real problem with _me_.”

“Sweetheart, what makes you say that?”

“I’ve heard stuff about him. That he’s not the nicest guy. And that he’s… Homophobic. Like extremely homophobic,” Tony shares.

Maria nods. “Joseph and I knew each other in high school. We were friends. We used to get into all kinds of mischief. However, we quickly fell into different cliques, and it was hard to stay friends after that. I always regretted how things ended between us. Then, this past July, we ran into each other at the grocery store, and he looked broken. He was still his same goofy self but broken. So, we reconnected and started talking. Losing Steve’s mother was extremely hard on him, Tony. And he’s even told me himself that he misses the man he used to be. So, he’s working on things, and trying to better himself and his relationship with Steve.”

Tony nods. “Well, that’s good. Steve even mentioned that his dad’s the happiest he’s been in years, and that it’s probably all because of you.”

Maria beams at the revelation. “Well, that’s great to hear,” she says. “But, honey, he knows you’re bisexual. And he has yet to express any disapproval. I know that that doesn’t necessarily mean he’s _not_ homophobic, because he could be, but it’s… Progress, at the very least, right?”

Tony nods, but looks unconvinced. “Give me some time, Tony. I’ll find out for sure. I would never be with a man that wouldn’t accept my son.”

* * *

**October 4, 2013.**

Steve, Tony, Sam, T’Challa, and Thor make their way to the locker room after class in order to prepare for their third football game of the season. They’re about as hype as they can be. The prospect of continuing their winning streak and absolutely slaying their opening night tomorrow has them feeling like kings.

They walk into the locker room and it’s quite obvious that Clint Barton, Brock Rumlow, and the rest of the team have just been talking about them, as the conversation abruptly stops once they enter.

The five glee boys walk over to open their lockers as the rest of the team attempt to hold back fits of laughter. “Okay, what the hell’s so hilarious?” Thor asks.

“Open your lockers and find out,” Rumlow answers.

All five boys open their lockers to find rainbow confetti all over their belongings, with a rainbow flag inside with their name written on their respective flags.

Steve’s paralyzed in fear. All of the color disappears from his face. 

Clint, Brock, Luke Cage, Danny Rand, Reed Richards, Johnny Storm, Ben Grimm, Warren Worthington, Scott Summers, and Logan Howlett all burst out in laughter just as Scott Lang and Rhodey walk into the locker room.

Sam grabs Clint by the collar of the tacky button-down shirt he’s wearing and slams him into the row of lockers. “You think you’re funny, Barton? Because calling me gay and throwing a rainbow flag in my face doesn’t take away from the fact that I fucked your sister last fall after the homecoming assembly. I fucked her so hard, that she couldn’t walk straight for two hours,” he says. He then turns his attention to the other guys. “I’ve probably fucked all of your sisters by now. Odinson, Stark, and I have more notches combined than all of you. So, grow the fuck up, and instead of worrying about what clubs we join, worry about the fact that at least half of you are going to walk out of here virgins, and with a 1.0 G.P.A.”

“You’re one to talk,” Rumlow says. “You’re the dumbest crock of shit on the team, Wilson. So, _you_ get a fucking grip. We just wanted to formally exile you from the rest of our high school careers. Because you five are fucking done. Joining the glee club, joining the school musical, when not six months ago you were the ones throwing the after-parties, sitting at the top of the food chain. It’s just fucking sad. Get used to obscurity, boys. Because after tomorrow, you will socially cease to exist.”

Then, Steve, suddenly filled with anger and unable to bite his tongue any further, turns around and punches Rumlow square in the face. Then, Barton swings for Sam but misses. Sam punches him in retaliation.

A scuffle amongst everyone begins just as Stephen walks in. He blows the whistle immediately, causing everyone to stop. “I agreed to coach football. Not to be a House Dad at the fraternity.”

* * *

“What happened?” Principal Fury asks angrily. Stephen stands in the corner of the room.

Steve, Sam, and a bruised and bloody Barton and Rumlow all start talking simultaneously. “Shut up,” Fury shouts. “Rogers, you go ahead.”

Steve digs into his backpack and pulls out his rainbow flag. “They stuffed one of these in each of us glee guys’ gym lockers. They’ve been harassing us about the glee club ever since we joined. So, I punched Rumlow. I’m not proud of what I did, but you can only be pushed so far.”

Fury exhales. “And why is _your_ nose bleeding?” He asks Barton.

“Because Wilson went all _Street Fighter_ on me,” Clint replies.

“Sir, he swung at me first. I decked him in self-defense,” Sam says. 

Fury looks irritated as all hell. “Steve, Sam, we have a strict no violence policy here,” he says. “Then again, we also try to instill a zero-tolerance policy against any form of bullying. And it sounds like you two instigated this,” he finishes, looking at Barton and Rumlow.

“I spent weeks trying to find you a great Coach. And now that you have one, one who’s top priority is getting you gentlemen to the championship, you’re going to let petty bullshit like this keep you from winning it all? It makes me sick. So, you four are sitting out of tonight’s game,” Fury decides. “Does that work for you, Coach Strange?”

Stephen nods. “Yes, sir. It gives me a chance to let our new player the starting line up in the game tonight.”

Steve turns to Coach Strange. “New player?”

“Yes. Aldrich Killian has joined the football team,” Stephen shares.

Steve shuts his eyes in disbelief. This cannot be happening. He would rather take a beating from Barton and Rumlow every morning than to have to be on the same football team as Aldrich Killian.

“If I get wind that any of you four are implicated in any more fights, your consequences will be way more severe. I just don’t have the patience for this type of stuff. Now, get out of here.”

The four boys walk out, each just as pissed off as the last.

“So, was this worth it?” Steve asks, calling out from behind the other two boys.

Rumlow and Barton turn around and look at him. “Whatever, Rogers,” Barton says. The two continue on to the exit that leads to the parking lot.

“Guess they’re not staying to watch the game,” Sam says.

“Come on,” Steve says, “might not be playing, but we should go support the guys.”

“Agreed,” Sam replies.

The two make their way to the stands and take a seat down at the first row. Steve scans the crowds, and sighs in relief when he doesn’t spot the person he’s looking for.

“What are you doing?” Sam questions.

“My pops and I kind of got into it earlier this week. I was just checking to see if he was here,” Steve replies.

Though the two ex-best friends had a heart to heart the day of Regionals last year, where they both decided to squash their beef and move on as best they could, there was still an awkward air that surrounded them whenever they were alone together.

So, Sam tried his best to push through, in the hopes that they could soon get to a non-awkward place. “What’d you guys fight about?”

“The musical,” Steve says hesitantly. He doesn’t feel like rehashing the events. But this is Sam. And Sam might understand more than anyone. He knows Joseph well. “I found out my dad was one of the parents who complained about _Rent_. He said he didn’t want me being in any musical, especially one as inappropriate as _Rent_. So, I didn’t tell him when we changed it to _Grease_. He just found out this week. Again, he got mad that I was a part of the musical. But especially because he worried that it was going to interfere with football. And I know that had I seen him here tonight, it was going to be the nail in the coffin he needed to keep me from going tomorrow. He would’ve completely ignored the fact that Barton and Rumlow started the fight, and just focused on the fact that I was benched. Don’t even get me started on if we lose this game.”

Sam groans. “That’s fucking whack. I’m sorry, man.”

“You know how he is. Classic Joseph Rogers,” Steve says nervously.

“Yeah, but that’s still fucked up. Just like Barton and Rumlow, he’s got to let you do what you want to do. The way I see it is if you’re not doing drugs, or drinking yourself to sleep, he shouldn’t really give a shit.”

Steve nods. It’s a very good point. “Smart.”

“Sorry. I guess Peter’s rubbing off on me. I’m starting to sound all philosophical and shit,” Sam jokes.

Steve feels queasy when he watches Killian make his way onto the field. This is going to be hell.

The queasy subsides however, because about fifty minutes later, by the grace of God, the Shield High Avengers manage to pull off their third consecutive win.

Steve and Sam pull each into the longest celebratory bro-hug in history. Despite initial wariness, getting to spend a few hours with each other may have been exactly what Steve and Sam needed. 

* * *

**October 5, 2013.**

This is it.

The opening night of _Grease._

Bruce spends about an hour getting himself showered, shaved, and dressed up in his best navy suit for the special occasion. He then makes his way for Shield High, mentally prepared to deal with the overwhelming nature of an opening night for a musical.

The choir room and the backstage of the auditorium are all filled with various privacy partitions and vanity tables for the cast members to change costumes and touch up their makeup.

As soon as Bruce steps foot into the choir room, he sees most of the kids already getting ready, with the _Grease_ movie soundtrack playing on Bucky’s Bluetooth speaker.

“Mr. Banner!” Tony says excitedly.

“Hey, guys. Looking great,” Bruce says. “While I’m here right now, is there anything anyone needs at the moment?”

None of the kids speak up. “Alright, then I’m going to go make sure Peter and Ned are already setting up the soundboard in the auditorium,” Bruce adds, exiting the choir room.

“Brucey!” Bruce hears from behind him. It’s Stephen, also dressed in his best suit. A nice grey one. “What’s up? How are you feeling?”

“Nervous, but this time, in a good way,” Bruce replies.

“Great,” Stephen replies. “Well, hey, I’m here to be your helper. So, if there’s anything at all you need me to do for tonight, just let me know.”

Bruce smiles. “Do you really mean that?”

Stephen nods vehemently. “Absolutely.”

“In my office in the choir room is a box full of programs. Can I get you to stand just outside the auditorium doors and pass them out to the spectators? Maybe you can get a student or two to help you out?”

Stephen salutes him. “Ay, ay, Captain.”

Bruce taps his best friend on the back. “You’re the absolute greatest person alive.”

“I know,” Stephen answers, then walks off to complete his task.

“Mr. Banner!” Ned Leeds shouts. Bruce whips his head around swiftly.

“What’s up, boys?” Bruce questions.

“The sound room in the auditorium was locked. We need you to unlock it for us,” Peter Parker says.

“Let’s go right now,” Bruce says, pulling his keys out of his pocket.

As the three head for the auditorium, Bruce is relieved and ecstatic to see the audience filling up.

He spends about eight minutes total helping Peter and Ned set up, and then makes his way back to the choir room. On his way there, he sees Stephen and students Daisy Johnson and Alison Blaire handing out programs. Stephen gives him a thumbs up.

Bruce walks into the choir room to find Bucky and Peter leading the Aural Avengers, who are all dressed in their costumes, in vocal warmups. On the other side of the room, Jane, Jessica, and Hope occupy the mirrors and Rhodey and Scott fool around with some of the props. 

Bruce smiles at the sight. “Alright, alright, guys. Showtime in twenty, I hope most of you are just about ready. Time for final touch ups, and whatnot,” Bruce says.

“Wait, Mr. Banner,” Steve says, looking handsome as ever in his costume, which consists of a grey t-shirt, blue jeans, converse, and his T-Birds jacket. His hair is also perfectly gelled. “We just wanted to take a second to thank you for all the work and dedication you’ve put into this production.” Sharon walks over to Bruce and hands him a bouquet of flowers. Orchids.

Bruce is immensely touched at the gesture. “Thank you all. It’s been the adventure of a lifetime. Stress-inducing, yes. But an adventure, nonetheless,” he says. “Alright, now I want to take a second to thank you all, so gather up.”

“Time for a sappy pep talk,” Carol whispers to Hope.

“You know it, Carol,” Bruce says. “You have all put in an incredible amount of work to make this production become what it is. Rehearsals, building the sets, all of it. So, thank you. I wish you all the best of luck out there. Make me proud, make Shield proud, but most importantly, make yourselves proud. Give the performance of your lives.”

Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, Thor, Rhodey, Scott, Hope, Jessica, and Jane all cheer.

“Now, boys and girls… Let’s hit it,” Bruce says.

* * *

Peter, decked out in his Eugene costume of a plaid suit with a bowtie and extra-large glasses, stares out to the audience through a corner of the curtain. Somehow, by the grace of god, they actually managed to attract enough attention and get the auditorium to a 75% capacity. While he wants to see the positive in that, all it does is fill him with self-doubt.

He closes the curtain, and attempts to wheel away, feeling disorientated. Peter has been Mr. Banner’s right-hand man throughout the entirety of this production. Peter’s suggested his own ideas that Mr. Banner agreed to, he helped stage every number and every scene, and he helped Mr. Banner tweak the script. A large majority of this lies on Peter’s shoulders, which means that if it fails, his peers may be quick to place the blame on him.

“Alright, you ready, Pete?” Mr. Banner asks his co-director.

“Everything is wrong,” Peter answers, feeling perspiration form on his forehead. “The scenery, the costumes, the staging. I thought that if I just pretended like I knew what I was doing, I could lie my way through it. But in five minutes, that curtain is going to go up and everybody’s going to know I’m a fraud.”

Mr. Banner kneels, getting to eye level with his student. “Whoa, Peter, you did brilliant. The show’s going to be absolutely amazing, and that’s all thanks to you.”

Then, Sam walks up and interrupts the conversation. “Hey, man,” he says to his friend.

“Not now, Sam,” Peter whispers, though to his own ears, it feels like he’s shouting. All he can hear is his heart beating frantically. “We start in eight. I have to get everyone to their places.”

“But we have a problem. A couple of the cast needs a quick word with you,” Sam says, walking behind Peter in order to push his wheelchair himself. He signals for Mr. B to follow.

Peter half expects this “quick word” to be of the negative type. Maybe someone’s about to tell him what a shit job he’s done at co-directing.

But he’s met with the opposite. Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, T’Challa, and Thor with smiles painted all across their faces. Gamora’s got a bouquet of roses in her hand.

“The _problem_ is that we haven’t officially thanked you for everything you’ve done for us,” Nakia says.

“We were all so nervous, and we didn’t know what we were doing, and you were like the lighthouse that led us the way,” Gamora adds, walking over and handing him the flowers. 

“But I don’t know what I was doing either,” Peter admits. His face falls and his shoulders sag. “When you’re in a chair, it’s hard to ever feel like you’ve grown up. Everyone’s always doing stuff for you or getting freaked out about saying the wrong thing. So, they coddle you. Sometimes it’s hard to ever picture a life of being totally self-sufficient. But directing you guys, the way you trusted me, the way you looked at me and listened to me. It was the first time in my life that I ever felt like a grown man. It’s the greatest gift you could give a guy, so… Thank you, guys. For the flowers, and for everything else.”

The kids are all so touched by Peter’s words, that they immediately all fall into a group hug. Bruce joins them as well. Then, the band begins to play their instruments, a three-minute warning sign for the cast that Peter instructed them to do. “Okay, guys, let’s kick some ass,” Sam says.

* * *

“We just have to bang out the dent. That’s all there is too it,” Thor, as Putzie, says.

“The problem isn’t in the dent,” says Sam, as Doody. “The problem’s in this rubber band engine.”

“The problem’s in your mouth,” Steve, as Kenickie, says, garnering laughs from the audience.

“Where are you going to get a new carburetor, anyways, huh?” Asks Thor.

“You ever hear of borrowing?” Steve asks.

“Hey, Kenick, you got any scotch tape?” T’Challa, as Sonny, asks, mocking the state of the vehicle.

“Hey, big stuff… What do you drive?” Tony, as Danny, asks him.

“I drive,” T’Challa answers, sheepishly.

Thor laughs. “How about you?” Tony asks him.

“Who? Me?” Thor question in a panic. “Well… Well, what about Doody?”

The boys all look over at Sam. “I…I,” Sam stammers.

“That’s what I thought,” Tony says. “Now, come on, guys. This car could be a major piece of machinery.” He lifts the hood of the car up and spends a few seconds inspecting its interior. He then looks over at his pals with a smug smile.

“Now, this car could be systematic,” he says, as the music begins to play. “Hydromatic… Ultramatic. Why, it could be Greased Lightning.”

With that, he jumps on top of a nearby set piece to begin the number.

[Tony:]  
 _We'll get some overhead lifters and some four-barrel quads_  
 _Oh, yeah_

[Steve:]  
 _Keep talking, whoa keep talking_

[Tony:]  
 _A fuel injection cut-off and chrome plated rods_  
 _Oh, yeah_

[Steve:]  
 _We’ll get it ready_  
 _I’ll kill to get it ready_

[Tony:]  
 _With a four speed on the floor they'll be waiting at the door_  
 _You know that ain't no crap_  
 _We'll be getting lots of that_  
 _In Greased Lightning_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lightning_  
 _You're burning up the quarter mile_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lightning_  
 _You're coasting through the heat lap trial_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning_

[Tony & T-Birds:]  
 _You are supreme (Oh oh!)_  
 _The chicks will scream (Oh oh!)_  
 _For Greased Lightning_  
 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

[Tony:]  
 _We'll get some purple French taillights and thirty-inch fins_  
 _Oh yeah_  
 _A Palomino dashboard and duel muffler twins_  
 _Oh yeah_

_With new pistons, plugs, and shocks I can get off my rocks_   
_You know that I ain't bragging, she's a real honey wagon_   
_Greased Lightning_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lightning_  
 _You're burning up the quarter mile_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lighting_  
 _You're coasting through the heat lap trial_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning_

[Tony & T-Birds:]  
 _You are supreme (Oh oh!)_  
 _The chicks will scream (Oh oh!)_  
 _For Greased Lightning_  
 _Go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go, go_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lightning_  
 _You're burning up the quarter mile_

[T-Birds:]  
 _Grease Lightning, go Greased Lightning_

[Tony:]  
 _Go Greased Lighting_  
 _You're coasting through the heat lap trial_

[T-Birds:]  
Greased Lightning, go Greased Lightning

[Tony & T-Birds:]  
 _You are supreme (Oh oh!)_  
 _The chicks will scream (Oh oh!)_  
 _For Greased Lightning_  
 _Lightning, lightning, lightning_  
 _Lightning, lightning, lightning_  
 _Lightning_  
 _Yeah!_

The audience roars for the boys’ performance. The curtains close as Tony, Steve, Sam, T’Challa and Thor all get off the stage quickly and allow the freshmen backstage crew to set up the next scene.

Nakia waits for T’Challa with her arms wide open. “God, you did so great, T,” she says giddily.

“You really think so?” T’Challa asks her.

“Absolutely,” she responds. “You were the best dancer out there just now. And I hate to say it, but you look mighty fine in your jacket.”

T’Challa laughs. “Well, my plan seems to be working fine.”

“Your plan?” Nakia asks.

“Yeah. See, I only agreed to the musical so that I could put on a kick ass performance that would get you to fall madly in love with me,” he admits. “And judging by the way you’re looking at me… I’d say it’s working.”

Nakia blushes and slaps his arm before walking away, leaving T’Challa to laugh alone.

* * *

Bucky sneaks over to Steve, who’s applying a little foundation in the spots on his face where he’s most oily. He gets extremely hot and sweaty under those stage lights. And he’s almost seventeen years old, so his skin gets oily, it happens. Sue him.

Sharon and Mrs. Walters are on stage at the moment, acting out the scene between Frenchy and Viola the waitress before Teen Angel’s big solo.

Bucky takes the beauty blender out of Steve’s hand and takes over, dabbing at his boyfriend’s face. “You look so good out there,” Bucky says.

Steve smiles. “Thank you, babe.”

“Are you okay? Are you still bothered about yesterday? And Killian joining the team?” Bucky questions.

“You know, Buck, I’m in such a good mood, I don’t want to ruin it by talking about that tool,” Steve says.

Bucky nods. “You have no idea how proud I am seeing you out there,” he shares. “Just like with your singing, your acting chops just come out of you so naturally.”

“Geez, Buck. Get me all flustered and then abandon me to go sing your big solo, why don’t you,” Steve answers with a laugh.

“Sorry. Wasn’t intentional. I just had to let you know,” he admits, just as the curtain closes. “Speaking of which,” he adds, as he kisses his boyfriend on the cheek and then runs off to stand at his position. He mouths Steve an _I love you_ before the curtains open back up for him.

[Bucky:]  
 _Your story, sad to tell_  
 _A teenage ne'er do well_  
 _Most mixed up, non-delinquent on the block_  
 _Your future's so unclear now_  
 _What's left of your career now?_  
 _Can't even get a trade in on your smock_

_Beauty school dropout_   
_No graduation day for you_   
_Beauty school dropout_   
_Missed your mid-terms and flunked shampoo_   
_Well at least you could have taken time_   
_To wash and clean your clothes up_   
_After spending all that dough_   
_To have the doctor fix your nose up_

[Bucky w/ The Angels:]  
 _Baby, get movin' (Better get movin')_  
 _Why keep your feeble hopes alive?_  
 _What are you provin'? (What are you provin')_  
 _You've got the dream but not the drive_

_If you go for your diploma you could join the steno pool_   
_Turn in your teasin' comb and go back to high school_

_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_   
_Hanging around the corner store_   
_Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_   
_It's about time you knew the score_

_Well they couldn't teach you anything_   
_You think you're such a looker_   
_But no customer would go to you_   
_Unless she was a hooker_

_Baby don't sweat it (Don't sweat it)_   
_You're not cut out to hold a job_   
_Better forget it (Forget it)_   
_Who wants their hair done by a slob?_

[Bucky:]  
 _Now your bangs are curled_  
 _Your lashes twirled_  
 _But still the world is cruel_  
 _Wipe off that angel face and go back to high school_

_Baby, don't blow it_   
_Don't put my good advice to shame_   
_Baby, you know it_   
_Even Dear Abby'd say the same_

_Now I've called the shot_   
_Get off the pot_   
_I really gotta fly_   
_Gotta be going to that malt shop in the sky_

[Bucky w/ The Angels:]  
 _Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_  
 _Go back to high school_  
 _Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_  
 _Go back to high school_  
 _Beauty school dropout (Beauty school dropout)_  
 _Go back to high school_

Steve watches from backstage with tears in his eyes. Because he loves Bucky? Absolutely. But also, because the kid is so fucking talented, that he always manages to bring Steve to tears with the right song. It’s amazing to watch Bucky in his element.

* * *

As Nakia and Carol are out on the stage performing the scene leading up to “There Are Worse Things I Could Do,” Valkyrie waits anxiously backstage, flowers in hand. She thinks of what to say to Carol. This conversation is going to serve as both an apology (sort-of) and a congratulations. She hopes Carol accepts it.

While Valkyrie still has a bone to pick with Tony, and probably will until the pair break up, she regrets hurting Carol in the process.

[Nakia:]  
 _There are worse things I could do_  
 _Than go with a boy or two_  
 _Even though the neighborhood thinks I'm trashy and no good_  
 _I suppose it could be true_  
 _But there are worse things I could do_

Carol comes running backstage. “Hey!” Valkyrie says, startling her. “Can we talk?”

Carol thinks about it, then nods. The two move over to the farthest vanity, away from everyone.

[Nakia:]  
 _I could flirt with all the guys_  
 _Smile at them and bat my eyes_  
 _Press against them when we dance_  
 _Make them think they stand a chance_  
 _Then refuse to see it through_  
 _That's a thing I'd never do_

Valkyrie takes a deep breath, keeping the flowers behind her back. “Carol, you’re my best friend. You mean so much to me. And I hurt you this week. And that’s not what a supportive best friend does. So, I’m sorry.”

“I just want to know why you’ve been giving him such a hard time,” Carol says. “If you had a reason, then I wouldn’t care as much. But Tony’s kind. And he likes you a lot.”

[Nakia:]  
 _I could stay home every night_  
 _Wait around for Mr. Right_  
 _Take cold showers every day_  
 _And throw my life away_  
 _On a dream that won't come true_

“I do have a reason,” Valkyrie says. “The truth is that I’ve been feeling a little left behind. You’re always so busy with him. I just miss you. So, I figured I’d take my feelings out on him. But that was wrong.”

Carol hugs her best friend. “I accept your apology. Just talk to me next time you feel this way. We’ll make plans. Don’t go picking on him.”

“I won’t,” Valkyrie says. She then hands Carol the flowers. “These are you for, leading lady.”

“Thank you,” Carol says, with a shade of pink painted across her cheeks. “They’re beautiful. But I’ve got to go change costumes, so do you mind leaving them on my vanity?”

“Of course, go on ahead,” Valkyrie says as Carol scurries off.

[Valkyrie:]  
 _I could hurt someone like me_  
 _Out of spite or jealousy_

_I don't steal_   
_And I don't lie, but I can feel_   
_And I can cry_

_A fact I'll bet you never knew_   
_But to cry in front of you_

[Nakia & Valkyrie:]  
 _That's the worst thing I could do_

* * *

“Hey, there’s Zuko!” T’Challa shouts as Tony steps onto the stage wearing a white letterman sweater instead of a T-Bird jacket. Behind them all are Rhodey, Scott, Hope, Jessica and Jane, fooling around within the carnival sets.

“You got to be kidding!” Sam says, as the trio run up and greet him. “What is this? Halloween?” Sam asks.

“Where did you swipe this letterman sweater, huh?” Thor questions.

“Well, while you tools were out stealing hubcaps, I lettered in track,” Tony says, running a comb through his hair.

“I can’t believe it… Danny Zuko turned jock?” Sam says sadly.

“That’s right. I did,” Tony answers proudly.

“What are you doing? You deserting us?” T’Challa asks.

“Guys, you can’t follow a leader all your lives, can you?” Tony asks his pals. They all stare at him sheepishly. “Oh, come on, you know you three mean a lot to me, but Sandy does too. I’m going to do anything I can to get her, that’s all.”

Then, Thor looks over to the opposite end of the stage, with his jaw to the ground and urges Sam, and then T’Challa to do the same.

Carol walks onto the stage dressed in a replica of Sandy’s iconic leather cat suit, with her hair all done up, and a cigarette in her hand. Sharon, Valkyrie, and Gamora join her.

Then, Tony looks as well. He can’t believe the sight. “Sandy?!” Tony asks.

Carol grins. “Tell me about it… Stud.” With this, the music begins, and Nakia and Steve come out and join the performance as well.

[Tony:]  
 _I got chills_  
 _They're multiplyin'_  
 _And I'm losing' control_  
 _Cause the power_  
 _You're supplyin',_  
 _It's electrifyin'_

[Carol:]  
 _You better shape up_  
 _Cause I need a man_  
 _And my heart is set on you_  
 _You better shape up_  
 _You better understand_  
 _To my heart I must be true_

[Tony:]  
 _Nothin' left, nothin' left for me to do_

[Tony & Carol w/ the Cast:]  
 _You're the one that I want_  
 _You are the one I want_  
 _Oo, oo, oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _You are the one I want_  
 _Oo, oo, oo, honey_  
 _The one that I want_  
 _You are the one I want_  
 _Oo, oo, oo_  
 _The one I need_  
 _Oh, yes indeed_

[Carol:]  
 _If you're filled_  
 _With affection_  
 _You're too shy to convey,_  
 _Meditate in my direction_  
 _Feel your way_

[Tony:]  
 _I better shape up_  
 _Cause you need a man_

[Carol:]  
 _I need a man_  
 _Who can keep me satisfied_

[Tony:]  
 _I better shape up_  
 _If I'm going to prove_

[Carol:]  
 _You better prove_  
 _That my faith is justified_

[Tony:]  
 _Are you sure?_

[Tony & Carol:]  
 _Yes, I'm sure down deep inside_

[Tony & Carol w/ the Cast:]  
 _You're the one that I want_  
 _You are the one I want_  
 _Oo, oo, oo, honey_

_The one that I want_   
_You are the one I want_   
_Oo, oo, oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_You are the one I want_   
_Oo, oo, oo_   
_The one I need_   
_Oh, yes indeed_

_You're the one that I want_   
_You are the one I want I want_   
_Oo, oo, oo, honey_

_The one that I want_   
_You are the one I want_   
_Oo, oo, oo, honey_   
_The one that I want_   
_You are the one I want_   
_Oo, oo, oo_   
_The one I need_   
_Oh, yes indeed_   
_You're the one that I want_

Once again, the audience gives the kids their well-deserved standing ovation. Bruce and Stephen watch from backstage, jumping up and down together out of excitement.

* * *

As Bruce, Stephen, and the kids all make their way to the choir room, Bucky grabs Steve by the arm as they hang back in the hallway. They run over, hand in hand, to Steve’s locker.

“What are we doing here?” Steve questions.

“Well, don’t quote me on this, but I heard that someone who loves you very much left you a special gift. And it’s inside your locker,” Bucky says with a smile.

Steve giggles as he punches in his combination to find a bouquet of tulips. With it is a note that reads, _Congratulations on your opening night. Tulips are the flower of love. So, please accept these tulips as a reminder of just how much I love you_.

Steve feels goosebumps all across his body. “Buck,” he says, touched. “This person’s handwriting sure looks a lot like yours.”

Bucky shrugs. “Clearly this person has it out for me if they’ve managed to mimic my handwriting in order to frame me.”

Steve laughs hysterically. “I love it. Thank you. Oh, and speaking of gifts,” he says, reaching into his back pocket. “This is for you.”

A little black box.

Bucky stares at it inquisitively. “What’s this?”

“Consider it the equivalent to your opening night bouquet of flowers,” Steve says.

Bucky opens the box to find a necklace. A gold chain with a bright gold star pendant attached.

“Steve…” Bucky says, but says nothing after.

Steve watches his speechless boyfriend stare at it. “I mowed sixteen lawns this summer just to come up with enough cash to get it. Then when I still didn’t have enough, I cracked into one of my childhood piggy banks.”

“But why?” Bucky asks, feeling the tears come. “I mean, this can’t just be for _Grease_. I was only in two scenes.”

“Because I’m in love with you. And watching you perform is a constant reminder of that. And it reminds me how lucky I am to be with someone so driven and talented. And because you’re my gold star.”

Bucky looks around to make sure nobody's around, then kisses his boyfriend long and hard. Steve grabs hold of Bucky’s hand, and places it over his own heart.

Sure, their relationship still has a few question mark hanging over them regarding Steve’s personal predicaments (his sexuality, his father, the football team). But, none of that really matters when Bucky and Steve take into account how much love they have for one another.

* * *

Bruce, Stephen, Bucky, Nakia, Gamora, Peter, Tony, Steve, Sharon, Valkyrie, Carol, Sam, T’Challa, Thor, Rhodey, Scott, and Hope are all in the choir room following their debut performance. Conversations fill the room from every direction before Bruce opens a bottle of non-alcoholic sparkling cider, causing everyone to divert their attention over to him.

As much as he wishes they could all formally celebrate with a nice bottle of champagne, there’s no way he would ever serve his underage students’ alcohol.

Stephen pulls out seventeen plastic champagne flutes as Bruce begins to fill them all up. “You guys did phenomenally. I could not be any prouder. So, before we head home to our normal lives of grading papers, and science tests and essays, we’re going to sit here and bask in the glory of a flawless opening night,” Bruce says.

The kids all cheer.

“Now, you just have to do it again for another eight days,” Stephen teases as the kids laugh.

Then, a certain redhead walks into the room, clad in a gorgeous blue dress. The kids are all surprised. Stephen is as well. But no one is more surprised than Bruce.

“Ms. Romanoff?” Tony asks.

“Hi, everyone,” Natasha says. “So, I was in the audience. And you guys did so damn good, that I just had to come back here and let you know. Really well done. Bravo.”

“Do… You want some cider?” Stephen manages to articulate.

“No, thank you,” Natasha replies with a smile. “I can’t stay. But, again, congratulations, and I will see you all Monday.” With that, she walks out, leaving everyone stunned.

But especially Bruce.

* * *

Most of the kids are all headed to their vehicles when a man and a woman come walking towards the parking lot.

“Tony! Steve!” Maria Stark shouts.

The teenage boys whip their heads around. Coincidentally, their cars are parked right beside one another’s.

“Mom?” Tony questions.

“Dad?” Steve asks.

“Hey, you two,” Joseph Rogers says.

Maria walks right up to Tony and wraps him up in a hug. “We saw the show. You did so good! I’m so proud,” she says.

“ _You_ saw the show, too?” Steve asks, surprised.

Joseph nods, with a smile on his face. He motions for Steve to follow as the two walk a few feet away. “I didn’t think I would have the strength to do it. I didn’t mention this before, but, son… This musical reminds me too much of your ma. And you and I both know how I feel about musicals in general, so I didn’t even think about coming. But then Maria convinced me that I needed to do it… So that I could support you and feel close to ma. And I’m glad I came. Because it worked. I did. And you really impressed your old man tonight, Steve. Good job,” Joseph says.

Steve hugs his dad. It feels appropriate for the moment.

“Thanks, dad,” Steve says, glad to have this moment with his dad. “So, what’d you think of Tony? What’d you think of everyone else?”

Joseph shrugs. “Well, Tony did great. Obviously. Girl who played Rizzo has a good voice. Didn’t much care for that Teen Angel kid. Seemed way too fruity for my taste, but that’s neither here nor there,” he says. 

Steve feels an imaginative knife stab him in the gut at his dad’s words about his secret boyfriend.

“But, speaking of Tony…” Joseph says, leading Steve over to Maria. “I want you to officially meet my girlfriend. Steve, meet Maria Stark.”

“And Tony, I want you to meet Joseph Rogers. My boyfriend,” Maria says.

The quartet all shake hands and bask in the sweet moment. But Steve’s mentally checked out, with Joseph’s words playing on a loop in his mind. Tony himself is on edge, and tries not to act too flamboyant around Joseph.

* * *

A knock at the door.

A knock so loud it pulls Maria Hill away from her journaling. “Come in,” she says.

Natasha Romanoff.

“Rising from the ashes of a failed engagement, ladies and gentlemen, Natasha Romanoff,” Maria Hill jokes.

“Is that really necessary?” Natasha asks, hurt.

Maria shrugs. “I don’t know. Thought I’d break the ice. Besides, it’s best to celebrate this loss instead of cry over it. You dodged a bullet.”

Natasha takes a seat. “So, what are you doing here?” Maria asks.

“I had to come back at some point,” Natasha says with a shrug. “Job security’s hard to come by.”

“I mean _here_ , in my office, at eight o’clock on a Friday night,” Maria replies. “Did you get lost on your way to Banner’s office? You haven’t been gone that long, have you?”

“Because I need to know the truth,” Natasha responds. “Is it true? Was it you? Who called the police?”

Maria nods slowly, anticipating a freak out. 

Natasha starts to cry. “I know you’ve done some pretty horrible things, so I just need to know: did you just do it to spite me? Or did you do it out of genuine concern?”

Maria tosses her glasses across her desk. “Natasha, it’s no secret that I don’t much care for you. I think you’re awkward, and I believe that someone who dresses herself with a wardrobe straight out of an episode of _Golden Girls_ needs some serious help. But if you think that I called the fuzz on that perverted ex-fiancée of yours as part of some petty game, then you couldn’t be more stupid. And that’s one thing that I never thought you were.”

Natasha wipes her tears away, and nods. “Okay.” She gets up and leaves Maria’s office, hoping she runs into Bruce on her way out of the school.

Low and behold, he’s nowhere to be found. So, she heads to her vehicle, and makes her way home.

Across the parking lot, Bruce and Winny make out in his vehicle, though Bruce has only one woman on his mind: Natasha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WAS A FUN ONE. Writing a three-way crossover between Marvel, Glee, and Grease was a serious mind-f*ck. But really, really fun.
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! That scene between Steve and Bucky in the hallway was a last minute addition, and I'm so glad because it warms my heart. Writing stevebucky scenes is my favorite thing in the world.
> 
> this chapter brought to you in part by february break, where I put off my assignments so that I could write this chapter hehehe.
> 
> ___
> 
> Summer Nights – Tony Stark & Carol Danvers w/ The Cast  
> Hopelessly Devoted to You – Valkyrie Parrington, Peter Quill, & Sam Wilson  
> Greased Lightning – Tony Stark & Steve Rogers w/ T-Birds  
> Beauty School Dropout – Bucky Barnes   
> There Are Worse Things I Could Do – Nakia Shauku & Valkyrie Parrington  
> You’re The One that I Want – Tony Stark & Carol Danvers w/ The Cast

**Author's Note:**

> ROUND 2, B*TCHES!
> 
> As I stated earlier, I'm sure absolutely NO ONE is reading this, but I'm a fan of what i'm working on so goddamn it, i'm gonna keep writing! If you haven't, catch up on entry 1 (or season 1 mwahah). 
> 
> P.S. Ryan Murphy, Ian Brennan, Brad Falchuck & FOX own all things GLEE related, okay, i'm not trying to have this taken off the internet.


End file.
